


The prints of its handlers

by cillasstuff



Series: Alaska [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Mpreg, Shifters, Were-Creatures, alpha!Jensen, bottom!Jared, omega!Jared, top!Jensen, underage!Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-19 05:00:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 22,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8191112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cillasstuff/pseuds/cillasstuff
Summary: Jared has accepted his role as Jensen's mate until he found out he's left out a few details. Like pregnancy. I do not own Jared or Jensen, I just borrowed their likeness for story.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you have not read Alaska, this will not make sense. Jared is sixteen in this story.
> 
> The title is from a quote by Mitch Albom.

Jensen was hiding something from him. What, Jared wasn’t sure but over the past few weeks since their mating, their bond had become stronger and stronger and he could sense all of his mate’s emotions. What he was sensing now was a mixture of happiness and worry.

The happiness he understood but he racked his brain as to what could cause that kind of worry. Jensen was so worried that he would go running without taking Jared with him after weeks of never leaving him alone. 

Oh God, had Jensen decided that Jared wasn’t supposed to be his mate after all and he was running to get away from him?

Jared shook his head at that thought because he knew that couldn’t be true. His body still throbbed from the way Jensen took him repeatedly during the night.

The problem wasn’t during the night it was in the morning when they woke; or rather when Jensen woke early and was gone before Jared was awake. It felt as though Jensen was disgusted by him and couldn’t face him.

Even on the first morning after being claimed by an angry Jensen, they ate breakfast together and had each morning since no matter how early before Jensen left to check his traps. But now Jensen sneaks out without so much as a good-bye kiss leaving Jared to his solitary meal.

Once he’s finished his breakfast, there isn’t much for Jared to do. His satellite classes won’t start for another week and the problem with Jensen seems to be giving him an artistic block. Because of the problems with Jensen all he can do is stare at the breathtaking views because he cannot capture them on canvas.

It wasn’t just this silent disagreement with Jensen that was aiding his artistic block. Each time he tried to paint he stopped in favor of gathering blankets and some of Jensen’s clothes and placing them in the spare bedroom. Just yesterday Jensen was looking for his favorite hoodie and found it there. 

It irritated Jared that Jensen had moved it but he just replaced it with another article of Jensen’s clothing. When Jensen asked why he was taking his clothes, Jared didn’t have an answer, he just knew that he needed them. Besides it gave him something to do for a while. 

Because Jensen moved the hoodie, Jared decided to move his collection of things where Jensen couldn’t find them, outside in an old tree. There were pockets of old growth forest near the house and in his explorations, Jared found a hollowed out one he could fit his large body into with ease.

 

Yesterday he tried to get Jensen to take him along to check the traps but Jensen went all growly and protective (about what Jared’s still not sure) that Jared gave in. He’s called his mom and filled her in on what’s happening. Well everything except that he’s a werewolf and mated to the werewolf who turned him. 

Jared knew that it would be some time before Jensen came back from checking his traps, and after breakfast there wasn't much for him to do. Wanting to get past the block Jared grabbed his sketch pad, put on his coat and went on the deck and made an attempt to capture the beauty of the Denali mountain range. 

The first time Jared saw this view it took his breath away and he thought that over time it would just become a part of the scenery but so far that wasn’t the case. It was the second most beautiful thing he’d ever seen. Jensen was the first.

He wasn't sure how long he'd last in the cold, but it seems to be what he needed to jumpstart his desire to paint again because his fingers moved with ease as he captured the view before him. But when he looked at the finished work, it wasn't the mountainous view that he’d captured, it was Jensen.

It was the look of disdain that his mate had been giving him as of late, except that if he looked closer it wasn't disdain, it was worry.  
Why was Jensen worried about him?

That question plagued him all afternoon. As far as Jared could tell, all was well with the two of them, but the furrowed brow and the deep crinkles next to Jensen’s eyes told him otherwise.

Jared spent the rest of the afternoon trying to figure out a way to address his worries. He began to prepare dinner, a hamburger casserole. It was a recipe that his mother had taught him, simple but good and above all, it was filling and Jensen seemed to like it as much as he did.

That evening when Jensen was making his way home, Jared could smell the sourness from worry the closer Jensen got to home. Jared was removing the casserole from the oven when he felt warm arms encircling his waist as Jensen buried his nose into Jared's neck.

"Hey, baby," Jensen greeted, "did you have a good day?"

That one kiss almost made Jared forget his agenda, to find out why Jensen was so worried and it would have been easy to do. The pheromones Jensen was sending out almost covered up that sour smell and all Jared could think of was fuck me fill me up with your babies.

That thought made him blush and push Jensen away. For some reason each time Jensen fucked him, he pretended that it would make him pregnant. If Jensen knew what he was thinking, he might think that he got a defective mate.

"Yeah," Jared half lied. It wasn't bad per se, it was that he spent it worrying and now that 

Jensen was here he still wasn’t so sure he wanted the answers.

Just as he could feel Jensen’s mood, Jensen could feel his and it must have showed on his face, because now Jensen was more worried than before.

Once Jared sat the hot casserole on the table, Jensen turned Jared towards him, took a hold of Jared's chin and looked him in the eye and asked, “Why are you lying to me Jared? We promised no secrets, so tell me what's wrong."

The statement made Jared angry because he wasn’t the on keeping secrets, Jensen was, and  
Jared let him know this.

"That’s right Jensen we did, but you have been keeping shit from me. Why don't you tell me what's wrong and we’ll figure it out together?”

Sighing, Jensen leaned forward and gave Jared a quick peck on the lips, "There's nothing wrong, Jared I think that it’s fantastic news but I’m not sure how you’ll take it.”

“Take what Jensen?”

“At first I thought that you knew and wanted to be sure, but there were no tests and I’m pretty sure at this point that you haven’t talked to Hillarie, but now I know that you don’t know.”

“Know what, Jensen?”

“That you’re pregnant,” Jensen exhaled.

“I’m a boy, I can’t get pregnant,” Jared said as though Jensen was stupid.

“You’re an Omega,” Jensen replied as though that explained everything.

At Jensen’s response, Jared thought about all of the changes that his body has gone through over the past three weeks. Injuries that should have taken months to mend were healed overnight, and then there was the knotting. He knew that dogs knotted in order to keep their seed inside their mate to make sure that they would father her pups and Jensen knotted him.  
As that thought settled in his mind, his stomach began to gurgle and he only just made it to the bathroom before throwing up.

He heard Jensen coming towards him with intentions of comforting him, but Jared didn’t want his comfort right now, so when Jensen was at the door of the bathroom, Jared took his foot and kicked the door closed.

With the waves of anger that he felt coming through that bond, for a moment Jared thought that Jensen was going to knock the door down but he didn’t. The waves of anger changed to sorrow and for a while Jared considered opening the door and reassure Jensen that he was okay, but then he remembered.

Pregnant!

All of this talk about mates and bond, alphas and omegas no one said a fucking thing about babies and that fact that he could have one. Men don’t get pregnant so it never occurred to Jared to worry about it.

Oh God how was he going to deal with this? There was no way that he could go visit his parents or have them come visit him. Hell, it was going to be hard enough to explain Jensen let alone a pregnancy.

Once he felt that his stomach was settled, Jared sat down with his back against the cast iron claw-foot tub and began to think about what he knew about the lore of werewolves. Never had he read about males being able to bear kids, but then he’d never read about werewolves in a non-fictional setting.

“Jared, talk to me. Please!” Jensen begged from the other side of the door.

He was not ready to talk, not yet. Instead of answering, he sent his feelings along the bond to let Jensen know that he was not ready. At first he thought that Jensen was going to ignore him, but a few minutes later he heard him leave and it was then he allowed himself to cry.

 

Jensen wanted to run. He wanted to run until the last few moments were gone, giving him back his bubbly, happy Jared. He knew that his mate was going to be freaked out at the idea of being pregnant, but he hadn’t expected this reaction. 

Omegas were such affectionate beings who lived to nurture that it was a shock to see him cry at the thought of being pregnant. He knew that the idea of being pregnant would be foreign to Jared, but he had no idea that it would be soul destroying.

For the rest of the evening Jensen fiddled around the house and spent some time in his smaller cabin under the guise that he needed to finish tanning his hides. The hides needed to be done, but what he was in fact doing was allowing Jared to have the time alone that he needed. He knew that Jared was not going to come to terms with being pregnant overnight, but Luna willing he’d be at the point where he would talk to Jensen so that they could make plans.

Even if-no when Jared came around, there was still Jared’s family to consider. There were so many things that just couldn’t be explained away. In reality Jensen was eighty-three years old, but according to the government he was thirty. While still not an octogenarian, by legal standards he was too old to touch Jared let alone make babies with someone who is not supposed to have the equipment to accomplish that feat. 

When he returned to the house, Jensen searched for Jared, and when he saw that the door to their bedroom was closed, he stood outside for a minute before turning the handle to go in. It was locked. He rattled it to let Jared know that he was there, but there was no response from the other side of the door.

Now Jensen felt like crying.

He’s not sure how long he stood outside the door waiting for Jared to let him into the bedroom, but he never did. He understood that Jared was upset, but they had to talk to work this out. If he wanted to he could be through the door in seconds, but that wouldn’t help the situation.

He walked back to the kitchen to try to figure out how to fix the problem, but he didn’t know what to do. Instead of pacing through the house waiting for Jared to come out of the room he undressed in a rush and ran out into the woods. Once there he threw his head back and howled out his frustration.

Jensen’s call of distress was soon answered by his friends. He had only just let out the first mournful wail when he was surrounded by his friends. Most people would think that as alphas the group wouldn’t be close, but they were. 

Their pack was small, only about forty or so members and unless it was fighting for the right to mate, they were close and Jensen couldn’t remember the last time there was any dissension among them.

“What’s wrong, Jensen?” Jeff asked “is it Jared?”

Giving the group a watery smile that didn’t reach his eyes Jensen told them, “Jared’s pregnant.”

“Then why the fuck are you so sad?” Chris asked. “You should be at home helping him make his den and getting ready to become a father.” 

“Jared is freaking out about this and is angry that I didn’t tell him that he could get pregnant.”

“Jensen,” Jeff shook his head in disappointment, “You should have told him sooner.”

“Yeah, perhaps I should have, but I just knew that this was going to be his reaction and I just wanted to have something good before it all fell apart.”

“Perhaps Hillarie could go talk to him,” Jeff suggested, “it worked before.” He reminded Jensen alluding to when his mate explained to Jared what becoming a werewolf entailed.

“This is different Jeff. Hillarie is a woman so she’s supposed to have children.”

“What about Steve?” Chris offered.

“Or Mike,” Tom suggested his mate.

“Even though they’ve given birth, neither of them are pregnant now so I’m not quite sure if he’s going to believe, but if I need to I’ll let you know.”

“You boys are ignoring the obvious,” their pack Alpha, Jim Beaver, said. “Jensen you’ve got to take your pelts to Nome, take him to the pack doctor and let him take a pregnancy test.”

Jensen liked that idea. It would be a fruitful trip because while in Nome they would also need to start looking for a person that they could present as a surrogate. That’s the thing about these modern times, when their child was born they will have to provide proof that they didn’t just steal someone’s child. They would need to provide a birth certificate and proof of adoption and a surrogate was the only way to provide those things. 

Now that he had a game plan, Jensen needed to go home and convince Jared to talk to him so that he could put everything in motion. The run back to the house cleared his head enough to give him an idea of how to sweeten the pot.

 

Jared lay in the bed that he’s been sharing with Jensen for the past three weeks. Since the first night that Jensen claimed him everything in this bed has always been good, but now he lay there wondering if it had all been a lie. 

He touched his hand to his stomach and tried to feel the evidence that Jensen was telling the truth, that he was pregnant but he felt nothing. Not only was his belly not rounded but neither had he had any other pregnancy symptoms. There was no throwing up or weird cravings or anything else out of the ordinary.

But Jensen said that he was pregnant and despite the lack of evidence he was sure that Jensen was right and he didn’t know how to deal with that.

Despite the fact that he was upset at the prospect of being pregnant (how was the baby supposed to get out of his body?) a part of him was thrilled about the thought of a baby and that made him angrier at Jensen. That information should have been given before he decided to let Jensen claim him. Jared let his anger have free reign as he swatted away the voice that said that he would have let Jensen have him even if he had known.

As he lay there he thought about the inevitability of this happening. He knew about the heats, that he was going to have them every three months and the chance of him getting pregnant was very real, but he’d have liked to have been given the choice. Perhaps there was birth control, something that would have given him time before he became pregnant.

It would be so easy to unlock the door and listen as Jensen tried to talk his way out of this mess. He smiled as he thought how cute it was to watch the big tough alpha blush his way through an apology. Jared was so lost in his memory that he almost missed the sound of the door closing as Jensen left.

He didn’t miss the hurt that came through the bond a few minutes later though. It hurt so bad that it made him cry. The only thing that made him cry harder was a few minutes later when the pain stopped and he knew that someone else was comforting his alpha.

He lay there and listened for Jensen to return, and when he did he sniffed the air to see what kind of comfort Jensen had sought. The only scent he could detect was that of other alphas one of whom was Jeff and that gave him comfort. Jensen was well established and that could mean that he had lovers stashed in the bush who knew more than a just turned sixteen-year-old.

Once he was satisfied that Jensen hadn’t gone to another Omega, Jared unlocked the door. When Jensen entered, Jared threw back the covers inviting him into the bed. They would have to talk, but in the morning, but tonight Jared needed the comfort of his alpha before he could sleep. 

The smell of bacon and coffee woke him this morning telling him that either he’d awoke earlier than usual or Jensen was running late. A quick glance at the bedside clock told him it was the latter so Jared padded into the kitchen before Jensen could leave.

“Are you still mad at me?” Jensen asked as he placed a plate of food in front of Jared. 

“Yes,” Jared answered as he bit into a slice of toast. 

“Then tell me what I have to do to fix this Jared,” Jensen repeated the words Jared used on him the morning after he’d claimed Jared.

The raw emotion that was coming through the bond from Jensen was almost overwhelming and made Jared want to give in, but he couldn’t just yet. He could forgive Jensen for not telling him that he could get pregnant. It felt as though something was clawing at his mind, telling him to kneel before Jensen and beg for forgiveness, but Jared fought it.  
No, Jared wasn’t the one who was wrong, that honor belonged to Jensen. 

By that evening the pair were dancing around one another. In the end the not speaking got to Jensen and he went to his cabin. He told Jared it was to finish his pelts and check the airplane, but Jared knew it was more to get away from him.

All day Jensen poured his emotion through their bond and Jared was developing a major headache trying to fight it and then without warning it was gone leaving Jared questioning what that meant. Once Jensen walked out of the door Jared couldn’t sense his mate anymore and he felt lost. As much as it hurt getting Jensen’s feelings pouring through their bond, it hurt even worse when he couldn’t.

Jensen was at the cabin and all of a sudden nothing and after a while it made him think that something was wrong. Just when the panic began to set in, Jared felt Jensen through the bond and calmed down. It wasn’t much, almost as though Jensen put out a feeler to test Jared’s emotions, but it was enough.

“Jared,” Jensen called out to him.

Grateful for the connection, for a moment Jared forgot that he was angry with his mate and went to greet him with an eagerness that should have been embarrassing, but when he saw his mate give a small smile and a glance at Jared’s stomach, the anger came back and he stopped short. 

Jensen left an important bit of information out about him turning so he was not going to forgive him so easily, so instead of answering him, he stared at his mate like a spoiled child. He knew that he should talk this out, and they would but on Jared’s terms.

Jared crossed his arms and waited until Jensen got the message that he was not going to answer before continuing to speak. For a second Jared was hit with a wave of sorrow through the bond and made him feel guilty until Jensen spoke. 

“I need for you to pack for a couple of days, because you are going with me to Nome.”  
Jared didn’t want to speak but how else was he going to inform this tyrant that he was not going with him.

“I’m not going anywhere with you,” Jared spat at him. “Is this where you dump me off with someone now that you’ve made me into a freak?”

“What the hell are you talking about Jared? I’m - I know that you have every reason to be mad, but to accuse me of something like that isn’t fair, Jared.”

“You’re right I didn’t trust you. While you’re gone I can stay with Hillarie and Jeff…”

Jared didn’t get to finish the sentence because Jensen was suddenly in his face, “No you will not stay with them, you are coming with me and you will be ready at first light in the morning.”

If this was his parents making the command Jared would buck against their authority and dig in to go against their decision, but when Jensen issued the order that he was going. It was something about the low timbre of his Alpha’s voice that had him fighting to stop from bearing his neck to his alpha. There wasn’t even a thought of saying no.

Muttering to himself, Jared went to their room and packed a bag. He didn’t even know how long they were going to be gone. He’d listened to Jensen talk about getting to the fur dealers warehouse and guessed that they would be gone for two-three days at the most.

Once he was packed Jared prepared for bed. Last night was lonely and he didn’t want that again. He wouldn’t let Jensen touch him intimately, but he would be welcome in their bed. 

After showering and dressing for bed, Jared left the door to the bedroom open, and smiled as Jensen joined him under the covers. 

The next morning Jared woke to the sound of Jensen moving through the house. There was not a big breakfast this morning, just some frozen biscuits and coffee. Jared looked for his bag but couldn’t find it.

“It’s already packed,” Jensen informed him. “Just waiting on you.” 

Outside Jared looked for their transportation but there was no vehicle waiting for them. Not even the snowmobiles.

“How are we getting there?” Jared asked. “Is Jeff coming for us?”

“No,” Jensen said and walked out to the huge detached garage in the back of the house. Jared had seen the place may times but had never gone inside. If he had he’s sure that he would have noticed the plane Jensen kept there. 

Guessing that this was their transportation, Jared stopped short, “Is this thing safe to fly?”

Once again Jared felt bad about the sarcasm when he felt the wave of hurt that came across the bond. 

“I would never place my family in jeopardy,” Jensen assured Jared. “I have taken every precaution to make sure that this plane runs safely or else I wouldn’t fly in it.”

“Your mate,” Jared corrected him, “There is no family because I. Am. Not. Pregnant!”

Jared watched in satisfaction as Jensen bit back the retort. In the time that they have been together, Jared knew that his mate had a sharp tongue and wasn’t afraid to use it. Except with him. Jared was sure that there was a time when Jensen would lose his temper and turn on him but he hadn’t gotten there yet.

“I have never lied to you Jared, never! Don’t give me that shit about lying by omission because after that first night you were carrying my pup and nothing can change that.”

“Don’t be so sure,” Jared mumbled.

“What the fuck does that mean?” Jensen snarled, “Are you planning to end this pregnancy?”

And now he knows why Amell gave in so quickly, because to have Jensen turn that anger onto him was scary. He might be a werewolf now but he was sure that if came down to it, Jensen would win any fight between them.

“Well?” Jensen demanded.

“How can I get rid of something that doesn’t even exist?” Jared asked defiantly as he held his stomach protectively.

He didn’t believe that he really was pregnant, but the answer must have appeased Jensen because he nodded and completed his checks and started the plane.

The flight to Nome was long and quiet, the only sound was the noise from the plane’s engine. 

Jared had thought that being in the cramped space for hours would have made Jensen try to force a conversation, but there was nothing and that hurt as well. It seemed that Jensen didn’t care enough to want to talk.

It felt like that except every now and then there was feeling that came over the bond that told him that Jensen wanted to talk but was scared to. How could Jensen, his big strong alpha be scared to talk to him? Each time Jared tried to delve into those emotions, they were gone.

It reminded him of when Chad used to chase dandelion seeds and whenever they got close the wind would blow them out of reach. 

When they reached Nome Jensen had a friend waiting for him to help unload the plane and drive them to the furriers. Whenever Jared tried to help the men gently pushed him aside, treating him like a small child. 

Or a pregnant woman.

It was fascinating watching his mate haggle over the condition and the price of the furs. Jared had wanted to ask questions about the process, but he was afraid that Jensen would think him silly or just refuse to answer.

Years of trapping made Jensen an expert and he walked away with more money than the buyer had wanted to spend. After the transaction was complete Jensen piled them into the car his friend Ty Olson had provided for them.

Once they were in the vehicle, Jensen cleared his throat and said, “I made an appointment for you with a local doctor.” He held his hand up to stop Jared from interrupting, “As are most of the people in this city, he’s a werewolf and specializes in were medicine.” 

Werewolf doctor? How much more about the life of werewolf does he need to know about? The things he was learning he’s never seen in a movie or on television. He turns to look at Jensen and wants to ask him more questions but does remember that he is mad at him, so he snaps at his mate instead.

“I don’t need to see a doctor, I’m perfectly healthy.”

“What you are is perfectly pregnant,” Jensen says with a ghost of a smile that Jared soaked in because he hasn’t seen it in days and the wave of happiness that comes through the bond takes him by surprise. Just as he’s beginning to toy with the idea of forgiving Jensen the bond tie is gone and he’s left feeling bereft and even angrier. 

Even though he was against it, Jared finds himself in the waiting room of said doctor’s office fuming, It’s embarrassing that Jensen would put him through this charade. Picking up a magazine, Jared pretended to read so that Jensen won’t try to talk to him.

“Ackles and Padalecki,” a blonde nurse calls out and Jared eyes the door wondering if he could beat Jensen to it, but it seemed that Jensen was reading his thoughts and tucked his hand under Jared’s elbow and escorted him to the examination room.

As they reached the door to the examination rooms. Jensen pulled Jared aside to let another couple exit and that’s when Jared began to believe. At first Jared thought that the youngest of the pair was a girl with a short haircut.

After all she was pregnant, but then the young girl turned towards his mate and spoke, “Hey can we go get ice cream now, because I have been craving it all day.”

He didn’t hear the answer because of the roar in his ears. After hearing that deep voice, Jared knew that that was a pregnant… man. His hand flew to his stomach and he just knew. Despite the lack of symptoms, he knew that Jensen had told him the truth and now he was torn between happiness and anger.

The scale would tip over to happiness if he knew that Jensen was happy about it but he didn’t appear to be in the least bit excited about having a sixteen-year-old pregnant mate.  
Not wanting Jensen’s pity, Jared wouldn’t allow him to assist as he changed into the paper gown for the examination. 

After the nurse left, neither man made an attempt at starting a conversation. Each time it seemed that Jensen was going to, Jared turned his head away cutting off each attempt.

“Sorry you guys had to wait so long, I had to squeeze you in and it’s been one of my busiest days,” the doctor apologized as he pulled up a stool next to the table Jared was lying on. “I’m doctor Hodge, but since Jensen and I go way back, you can call me Aldis.”

“Nice to meet you, Aldis,” Jared greeted, “but I wish that it was under different circumstances.”

“Being newly turned I know that this is a shock, but it’ll be okay. You have a great Alpha and he’ll take care of you. You and I will have time to get to know each other in the future, but for now let’s see what we have going on here,” Aldis tried to reassure as he pulled down the gown and began to press on Jared’s stomach. The examination wasn’t as invasive as Jared thought that it was going to be, but it was humiliating all the same so he closed his eyes and pretended to be elsewhere.

As Aldis examined him and prepped him for the ultrasound, he opened his eyes and relaxed when he felt Jensen’s hand slip into his. For a moment their eyes met and their bond opened and for the first time in a week, Jared felt as though he and Jensen were in this together.  
Both of them smiled when they heard the baby’s heartbeat. 

“Now if you were human, it would be a while before I could hear this,” Aldis explained.

“If I were human, then we wouldn’t be having this conversation,” Jared joked dryly. 

“If you were human, Jensen here would still be holed up in that pile of sticks he calls a cabin and it would be another five years before I’d see him again.”

The thought of Jensen being alone made Jared sad, but the knowledge that he was waiting for him chased away the feeling. They would be happy again, Jared just had to figure out how to get over this whole lying by omission thing.

“Okay, Jared what we’re doing is taking the first pictures of your pup, now I see your claim mark, were there any complications from your claiming?”

“No,” Jensen answered when Jared became too self-conscious to answer.

“Good. There are things that you need to know, when you’re in your human form as you are now, the pup will show on the ultrasound as human, but in your wolf form the pup will be wolf as well. The pregnancy will not be as long as a human one, and you will give birth in your wolf form and your pup will not shift until it turns a year old.”

“Oh, great I’ll give birth to a puppy. How… how much shorter?” Jared asked while throwing Jensen a look that said this is one more thing that you didn’t tell me.

“Roughly about three months less. In six months you’ll be a mother,” Aldis smiled at Jared making him relax.

Pursing his lips in anger, apparently there were a hell of a lot of things that Jensen had left out. He knew that he would get over the pregnancy thing, after all they were mated. Jensen squeezed his hand, but Jared couldn’t take caring from him right now so he pulled his hand from Jensen’s and placed it at his side ignoring the hurt that briefly flitted across Jensen’s handsome face.

Not even the picture from the ultrasound cheered him up. He dressed in silence and seethed as he thought about what else Jensen and Jeff hadn’t told him. As he dressed, Jared watched as his mate whispered to his friend and even with his super hearing he couldn’t catch what they were saying, but once they were in the car, he’d have his say.

Once they were in the car, Jensen turned to Jared and asked, “Are you hungry?”

“Yeah, but for answers, not food,” Jared answered through gritted teeth.

With a deep sigh, Jensen said, “well I am hungry for food. There’s a diner down the street called Henry’s, we can eat there while you start yelling at me about whatever’s got you riled up this time. I told you, you were pregnant, but now that it’s confirmed you’re mad all over again. I don’t know what you want from me.” 

He could see that Jared was angry and wanted to say something but the boy just sat there huffing in righteous indignation. Jared had started this conversation, now he is behaving like the sixteen-year-old that he was. 

The restaurant was almost empty and Jensen was happy about that. He knew that this conversation was not going to be a quiet one and he’d rather have it at home, but Jared was determined to have the discussion now.

Once they settled into the booth the waitress handed them menus and Jensen pretended to study it even though he knew that he was going to order the steak. If this conversation was going to take place here, then Jared would be the one to start it because if he was waiting for Jensen, then their pup would be born before Jensen spoke the first word.

“I’m pregnant,” Jared said in a voice so sad that it broke Jensen’s heart.

“I know, Jared, I told you and Aldis told you, so where do we go from here?”  
“You - you didn’t tell me that I could get pregnant before you turned me, you painted all sunshine and lollipops, but you said nothing about a baby.”

“No Jared, I claimed you but I didn’t turn you. Instead of listening to me, you licked my come off of your hand after I all but cut off my dick to keep from fucking you that night. Then to make matters worse, you were stumbling around outdoors in full blown heat where anyone could have taken you and almost did. No I didn’t say anything about a baby because you didn’t give me the chance!”

As Jensen was talking he let down the walls of the bond and he felt Jared’s emotions. Anger and joy warred with fright. Not wanting to overwhelm Jared with an onslaught of his emotions as well, Jensen closed off the bond again.

“Why do you keep doing that?” Jared whispered.

“Doing what?”

“The bond,’” Jared responded. “you keep closing me out and I can’t get a read on you, but you know exactly how I feel and it’s not fair.” 

“I wasn’t trying to cut you off, but it hurt to know that you hated me, that you no longer wanted this - us.”

“It’s not that I don’t want you, God knows I do. I miss you touching me, and no I don’t mean sex,” Jared cut him off when he tried to deny that. “It makes everything okay when you just touch me. And you just stopped.”

“All I could concentrate on was the hurt and anger, and felt as though I had failed you somehow.”

“You didn’t fail me, it just that you didn’t tell me all I needed to know about being a werewolf.”

“I tried to tell you what I thought was important, but trying to tell you what its like to be a shifter is hard. That’s like you trying to tell me what it’s like to be a human, there’s so much to being one that you’re bound to leave something out.”

“You could have told me that I’d end up pregnant,” Jared huffed.

“I would have had you not jumped the gun and given me time,” Jensen countered.

He would have told him, but Jared being an impetuous teenager, licked a drop of Jensen’s come off on his hand and turned. God how he wished he’d been there for that. To see Jared take him into his body, turning, becoming his. 

“How am I going to explain this to my family, I mean if I show up pregnant, with a man who’s a hundred years old…”

“What I’m not a hundred,” Jensen corrected, offended that Jared thought him to be that old.

“Might as well be, you’re too old to be with me and then there’s the gay thing that came out of left field.” 

“I didn’t know whether my mate would be male or female, in our world it doesn’t matter, it’s what nature decides for us. Humans place more emphasis on the sex of a mate, we just want our mates and take them in whatever form Luna sends them. Do you feel weird because I’m male?”

“No, if I were-when I was still human it did, but right now the only reason I thought about it was because of what my family will say. It feels natural to love you, but how am I gonna explain this Jen?”

“In the old days it didn’t matter, but now it does. Packs were able to live apart from humans without there being any suspicion, but now it gets harder and harder to do so. Aldis has provided me with the name of a local pack member who will pose as a surrogate for us. We can go meet her after lunch. The hard part will be your parents.” 

The thought of losing Jared scared Jensen and if they didn’t handle the Padalecki’s just right that could happen. Right now Jared wasn’t showing signs of pregnancy and the pup was just a blip on the ultrasound, but if Jared’s parents knew what was really going on with their son then losing him would be a reality.

He has every intention of taking Jared to Texas to see his parents so there won’t be any surprise visits, but six months was a long time to keep worried parents at bay. Right now he was going to let them see their son and see that he was better.

“Oh fuck!” Jensen mumbled.

“What?” 

“You’ve healed.” Jensen responded and when Jared gave him a look that read as well duh, so Jensen explained. “You’re completely healed, if you were still human it would have taken months for this degree of wellness.” 

“I think I can pull off a gimp leg for a few days, Jensen,” Jared told him indignant that he thought that he couldn’t.

“I have no doubt that you couldn’t if you put your mind to it,” Jensen assured his mate, “but Jared it’s the unguarded moments that I worry about. When you’re with family you feel safe enough to let your guard down and that could spell trouble.”

“We’ll cross that bridge when we get to it,” Jared said as the waitress placed their orders in front of them. 

Jensen studied Jared for a moment as he began to eat, despite all of the changes that just occurred in his life this young wolf had the belief that everything would turn out alright, and if Jared could accept that they could, then Jensen let himself believe as well. 

After years of loneliness, he had more than he could ever have hoped for and even though he was the alpha, he knew that wherever Jared led, he would follow.

After leaving Henry’s they drove to an innocuous looking building on the outskirts of town. When Jensen moved to get out Jared stilled him with a touch, “Can we talk before we go inside?”

“Sure sweetheart.” 

“We’ve been talking about what we’re going to do to protect our family, but I can’t feel you-our bond and it feels like I’m alone in this. Can you please…?”

Before leaning in to kiss his mate, Jensen removed the wall he placed there to protect himself, and was overwhelmed by the love that he felt coming across the bond. Jared may be younger, but it seemed that his boy might just be a little wiser.

“Hello,” Jensen greeted and smiled when Jared blushed at the emotion Jensen was sending over the bond.

Jensen knew what to expect when he walked into the building to meet Danneel, but he wanted the see how Jared handled it. He opened the door to the building and held it open letting him walk through first. 

Jensen closely followed Jared into the building and his chest slammed into Jared’s back when the omega abruptly stopped when he saw the occupants of the room. Jensen couldn’t help smiling when Jared clapped his hands and squealed, “Puppies!” before running towards the furry babies in the middle of the room. 

He’s really going to have to make sure that Jared stops using that term when it comes to shifters, because if the wrong wolf heard Jared call another shifter’s offspring a puppy, then he would have to fight to defend his mate. Depending on the wolf, it might even be to the death. He saw the joy on Jared’s face so Jensen decided to wait before telling Jared that the parents of the fur babies he was so enamored with also walked on two legs.  
Right now as he watched Jared as he lay in the middle of the room letting the pups climb all over him, Jensen decided to let that lesson wait.

“He’s not that much older himself is he?” an amused feminine voice asked.

“I should have known that you would be the one to give me shit about his age, Danni,” Jensen accused, the hint of laughter kept the accusation from being taken seriously. 

They were supposed to be there to discuss Danneel’s role as their supposed surrogate, but this was the happiest that Jensen has seen Jared in a while and he wasn’t going to interrupt the fun that Jared was having. There was no avoiding the discussion and getting the paperwork together, but it could wait until Jared was ready.

For now, Jensen was content basking in the happiness and joy that came across their bond.

“It’s nice to see you smile,” Danneel commented.

Shrugging his shoulders, Jensen replied, “It’s nice to have something to smile about.

“Yeah it is,” she agreed as she looked back at Jared.

The pair of them stood there and watched as Jared became a part of the pile of pups. They knew that the omega in Jared was drawn to the pups; it made his want to care and nurture them and Jensen couldn’t help but be proud of his mate.

The strong emotions that Jensen was emitting were felt through the bond and caused Jared to seek Jensen out from across the room and give him a smile that rivaled the sun for brightness. 

As Jared and Jensen stared at one another, one of the older pups crawled into Jared’s lap, breaking the spell. Turning away from Jensen, Jared began making baby noises at the pup while rubbing his fat belly. As Jared continued to love the pup, its puppy whimpers became gurgling as the pup shifted into a toddler.

“Oh my God!” Danneel exclaimed as she raced towards the pair. “We’ve been trying since his first birthday to get him to shift but your boy has done in an hour what we couldn’t in a year.”

Jensen smiled and thought that he wished that Jared would play with him like that, he’d do the impossible for him as well, make him feel human.

“Look, Jen!” Jared said in wonder as he held the boy close. It seemed as though Jensen wasn’t going to have to give Jared that lesson after all. Well not all of it, he’ll still have to teach him not to call the babies puppies. It really wasn’t that much different from calling them pups, but to werewolves, the title made a difference and Jared needed to know that. 

“His name is Bryson,” Danneel smiled as she looked at the toddler in Jared’s arms, “and he’s been a little shy about showing us his human side.” 

Danneel may be surprised but Jensen understood how the pup felt, one look into those ever changing eyes of Jared’s and Jensen would do whatever Jared wanted as well. 

When the redhead reached Jared the toddler was cooing at Jared and he began to cry when he was handed over to her. Jensen wanted to talk terms and money concerning their surrogate, but that couldn’t be settled until the baby was asleep. That meant that Jensen had to watch as his mate rocked the child to sleep and the sight riled Jensen’s wolf.

He was affected by the sight of Jared with a child in his arms and he couldn’t wait to see the real thing, a baby that shared their genes, smelling like both of them and showing the world that Jared was his. 

The toddler finally fell asleep and the three of them discussed terms. Of course there was some monetary compensation as an offer of goodwill, but there was also paperwork. Jensen remembered when Steve and Chris had their first pup, of course there was the financial aspect of it, but there was no paperwork to file with the pack Alpha.

No, back then your word was your bond and a handshake sealed the deal. But that’s impossible to do now. In a world of computers and carbon footprints the pack had to be careful about whom they were using as a surrogate so that the dates didn’t overlap in the event that a non-shifter started to question babies born of male Omegas.

Once they’d settled on the amount Jared looked between the two of them and Jensen could tell that he had questions and he waited for his young Omega to ask. When he blushed so beautifully and hung his head down Jensen could tell that he was embarrassed so he helped him.

“Okay we’ve gotten everything settled, Jared did you have question for Dani?” he asked as he wrote Dani a check for a third of the amount they agreed upon.

Instead of asking, Jared ducked his head and Jensen could see that the tips of his ears were red as his embarrassment increased. “Sweetheart, this is all new to you, don’t be afraid to ask a question about something you want to know, or rather need to know.” 

Blowing out a puff of air, Jared asked, “It’s stupid. I mean how is this supposed to work? The surrogacy. If I go to the doctors, then how are we supposed to fool anyone?”

“All doctor’s appointment will be in my name,” Dani explained, “your blood work will be in my name so that if anyone questions the validity of the pregnancy it will be there in black and white.” 

“What if… what if someone here notices that you’re not pregnant?” Jared reasoned, “it’s possible that someone would want to know when you had a baby, if you’re examined it’ll be pretty clear that you’ve not given birth.”

“Because everyone here is a shifter, it’s easier to get away with doing this. If we were in the lower forty-eight, then we would have to go away until the baby’s born.” Jensen tried to relieve some of his mates’ fears. 

“Yeah,” Dani agreed nodding her head towards the pile of pups, “and besides, I have given birth. One of those pups you were playing with is mine.

“Okay,” Jared nodded and added softly, “I just want to make sure that no one is going to come and take our child.”

“No one is going to do that!” Jensen assured him, his voice hard like steel at the thought. “You’re not the first male Omega to give birth, we know how to protect our own.” 

“Okay,” Jared nodded wide eyed and still looking a little scared. “Um, may I go say goodbye to Bryson? If he’s asleep I promise not to wake him.”

“Sure sweetie,” Danneel smiled at him.  
Once Jared disappeared into the nursery, Danneel observed, “he’s young.”

“Yeah, I know,” Jensen agreed as he stared at the place Jared had disappeared. “But he’s my mate, Luna has declared it. He understands that he can’t shout out that he’s a were let alone that he’s pregnant. The world is not ready for either of those but I’ll be there to guide him.” 

When Danneel didn’t answer Jensen turned to look at her and he saw that she was smiling at him, “What?”

“Nothing - it’s just that it’s wonderful to see that look of love and contentment on your face. Jensen, it’s just good to see your face and I just want this to turn out well for you. He seems to have a good head on his shoulders and I think his motherly instinct will kick in and keep our secret safe.”

“We were that that young once. There are a lot of shifters here who’ve claimed non-shifters as mates who were younger than Jared, you didn’t worry about them. His sense of pack will keep him quiet.”

“We were born into this, he wasn’t. I know that his sense of pack will keep him quiet, it’s just that things are so different now. There’s a non-shifter family that just moved here and they’ve got everyone on edge with their talk about hunting wolves.” 

“Perhaps their mates are here,” Jensen stated It wasn’t unheard of a human family moving around until they settle in an area where there is a large pack. They settle in the area because their mates are in the pack. “It wouldn’t be the first time that a family moved here because they felt the pull of their mate - of the pack.”

“Let’s hope so. If they’re not here for pack or mates they’ll be dangerous to us and Alpha Beaver might have to decide what to do with them.”

“Make ‘em pack,” Jensen reasoned. It was better to sacrifice a few humans than the entire pack. “Keep me posted,” Jensen ended the conversation when he saw Jared walking towards him smiling. 

 

They said their goodbyes and made their way to a local Bed and Breakfast to spend the night before flying out in the morning. They were up before the sun the next morning and back at the airstrip where they were going to fly to Anchorage and then to Seattle and from there to Texas. On the drive to the airstrip Jared worried his bottom lip so much that it went from the pretty pink that Jensen loved to a blood red.

“What’s wrong Jared?” Jensen asked his young mate. “I can feel how worried you are and I know it can’t be the flight, so tell me what’s wrong.”

When Jared didn’t respond, but his nervousness amped up that it was making Jensen fidgety and flying never bother him before.

“Back at Henry’s we agreed to talk to one another to discuss what was bothering us, so please,” he begged huskily, “please tell me what I did between leaving the nursery and getting into this damned car.” 

The one thing about a bond is that you can’t lie unless you block the bond before you speak and Jared wasn’t skilled in doing that, he was young and impulsive and he spoke without closing off the bond. A voice in the back of his head reminded Jensen that Jared was new at this so he probably didn’t know how to do that. Jensen would have to teach him but not while he’s breaking his promise. 

He was relieved when Jared began to talk.

“I know that I wasn’t born a wolf like you and Danneel, but I’m not going to tell anyone that… well anything.” Jared informed Jensen in a quiet, hurt voice. “I would die if someone took my baby.” 

Jared sounded so hurt that Jensen felt his fangs try to push through as his wolf sought for dominance to protect his mate. He should have been more careful talking to Danneel, Jared was not human and he had the hearing of wolves and heard their conversation.

It wasn’t intended to hurt Jared, but the road to Hell was paved with good intentions.

“Jared I trust you,” Jensen tried to reassure his mate. “Dani was just on edge because of the humans in town.”

“It wasn’t that long ago that I was the new human in town, did you think of me like that?” Jared demanded.

“I didn’t know you were here,” Jensen reminded him “because had I known I would have made you mine sooner.” When he realized that his attempt to lighten the mood hadn’t worked, Jensen changed tactics. “I trust you, Jared we all trust you, but it’s scary when someone new moves in and can risk exposing us all. Remember how you felt when I told you were my mate? You didn’t exactly jump into my arms. We just have to be careful that’s all.”

Jensen could see - could feel Jared as he remembered the time when they first met and not for the first time did he question why Luna sent him a mate so young. It didn’t matter Jensen had him now and he would die protecting Jared. 

“I guess it’s that I’m scared about my family finding out. They sent me here to Jeff - to you so is it possible that they knew what Jeff was. What everybody in this town is?”

Jensen thought about Jared’s question and realized that there were some valid points to what he was saying. Jeff was an old family friend valued enough that Jared’s parents trusted him with their son.

“It’s possible Jared, but be careful before you reveal anything, we don’t know the story and I don’t want to take chances. It’s going to be hard enough leaving you with them while I go off and pretend that you mean nothing to me.”

“Yeah, about that,” Jared licked his lips “how about a hotel before we call my family and let them know I’m back?”

Jensen grinned at his boy. “Yeah we can do that.” 

 

Jared was happy to finally reach their destination when they landed at the Austin-Bergstrom airport. He was tired but he was looking forward to spending some time alone at the airport Hilton before his family descended on them. They had landed early so that would give them extra alone time and Jared felt heat pooling low in his belly at the thought.

If there were any shifters in the area they would have been overwhelmed at the pheromones that Jared was giving off at the thought of Jensen fucking him. Even if no one else could smell it, the look in Jensen’s eyes told him that he could and he hurried with his phone call reserving them a room.

As he walked towards Jensen he thought that they might not make it that far, so he scanned the area for a bathroom just in case. He needed Jensen inside him now. He couldn’t knot him here, but he could ease the ache that was building inside and making him drip slick.

He had almost reached Jensen and was lost in the answering scent that Jensen was releasing when he heard his name being called.

“J.T!” 

At the sound of his childhood name Jared was torn. He wanted to go find a stall in the bathroom with Jensen, but his mom and dad were walking so fast towards him he thought that they were going to start sprinting. Beside him he heard Jensen growl in frustration, but he knew that this was the last he was going to see of his mate while he was in Texas. 

“J.T,” his mother breathed out as she reached up to embrace him. She didn’t give him one of the famous Padalecki hugs because she was mindful of his supposed injuries. 

He actually felt guilty because he would have to lie to his parents and pretend that he was still recovering from the accident. 

“Who is this J.T?” his father nodded with a frown towards Jensen who was still standing next to his mate.

“Um, this is Jensen, he um. He,” Jared stuttered as he tried to find a way to introduce Jensen. Unable to lie made him feel like the child that he’d told Jensen earlier that he wasn’t.

“I’m Jensen Ackles, a friend of Jeff’s,” Jensen introduced himself while extending his hand to Jared’s father, Gerald. “I had some business to take care of so I decided to escort Jared back to Texas.”

“Thank you for that,” Gerald enthused as he pumped Jensen’s hand. “We were worried about him making that flight on his own.”

Jared stood there rolling his eyes and listening as the adults talked. He was doing everything in his power not to beg to go with his mate, but he didn’t, he couldn’t. Even if for some reason he confessed to his parents they wouldn’t understand - Jensen’s a man and he’s older than Jared. They would have him arrested. 

So instead of whining like the sixteen (and a half) year-old that he was, Jared watched as Jensen walked away from him. He prayed to Luna that he never has to experience that again, but despite the fact that his mate was walking away from him, Jared could feel the love through their bond and it made the teenager calm down an allowed him to walk through the airport without having an emotional meltdown. 

During the drive home Jared didn’t have time to miss Jensen because he was being bombarded with questions from his parents. What was Alaska like? How was he getting along with Jeff and a million other things and Jared answered as best he could before another question was thrown at him.

With his mind on Jensen and the slick mess in his pants, Jared answered his parent questions in what he hoped to be a sensible manner, and since his mother hadn’t reprimanded him he supposed that he was doing okay.

When they pulled up in front of his childhood home Jared couldn’t help but compare it to the one he shared with Jensen in Alaska and found himself wanting to go back there. He’d been happy here until his accident and now, before he’d even entered, he felt uncomfortable and out of place.

Walking into the house Jared made himself remember that he was supposed to be hurt and limped into the house. He had to stop and remember which leg had been injured.

“Your leg still bothering you son?” His father asked worriedly. “Here let me take your bag so that you won’t put too much pressure on that leg.”

“No, I’m good,” Jared insisted as the overwhelming guilt made him hold onto his bag.

“Leave the boy alone, Gerald,” Sherri Padalecki admonished, “you know how independent he is. He’s been without us for months, so don’t try to take away his independence.”

God, he wanted to kiss his mom for that, because Jared could have protested until he ran out of breath but his dad wouldn’t have listened. His mom was the only one who could get his dad to stand down. Maybe coming home was a good thing after all, he could learn a thing or two from her about how to handle Jensen. 

Not that he wanted to manipulate his mate, it was just that there were times when he wanted to get his… okay, so maybe he wanted to manipulate him a little. 

Pretending was hard work. Jared took fifteen minutes to walk up the stairs when it normally takes about ten seconds at most. Once he was there he tossed his bag on the foot of his bed and pulled his phone from his pocket and called Jensen.

“Hey, sweetheart,” Jensen answered in a deep growl so sexy that Jared had slick oozing from his hole. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah,” he huffed, “woulda been better if you’d knotted me before I came ho… here.”

“You and me both, kid, you and me both. Hopefully we’ll be able to meet up before you leave, because it’s gonna kill me to go two weeks without you. And before you ask it’s not just the sex.” 

“But I want the sex,” Jared whined. “Please tell me that you’ll find a way for us to meet before we go back home.”

“That’s a promise baby boy,” Jensen growled.

“J.T.” his mom called through his closed door, “lunch is ready.”

“I’ve gotta go, Jen,” he whispered, “I’ll call you tonight before I go to sleep.”

Putting his phone away Jared opened the door to his mother. His curiosity came from her and he knew that if she heard him on his phone after just arriving home, she would want to know to whom he was speaking and he didn’t want to lie. 

He wonders what she would say if he told her he was a werewolf, an Omega werewolf and that he was pregnant. He’s sure that she would prevent him from going back to Alaska and he would die before he let that happen so he bit his tongue and slowly followed her downstairs for lunch. 

Jared smiled when he made it into the dining room where his mother had a huge spread on the table. He could tell that she had prepared for his homecoming because of the sheer amount of food. There were hoagies on that fancy bread that she only used for special occasions, homemade potato chips, a chocolate cake and Coke. His mom never served carbonated sodas because she thought that they were a personal affront to her, so this made him feel special.

If this huge spread was lunch,it made him wonder what did she have planned for dinner? 

Biting into his first sandwich, Jared didn’t really care. It had been a long time since he had eaten this well. He was responsible for dinner while Jensen trapped and well, even his sandwiches weren’t this good. 

As he tucked into his third sandwich, Jared felt his parent’s eyes on him. He’d been known for his voracious appetite before he’d left for Alaska, but this was a lot even for him, but he couldn’t help it. Since Jensen claimed him his body temperature was higher and his appetite was bigger, and that didn’t just include food. That’s why he had to see Jensen or he was going to go crazy.

“J.D. not feeding you son?” His dad chuckled. “Haven’t seen anyone eat like that since Jeff turned sixteen.”

Jared smiled at the mention of his older brother. Yeah Jeff had a huge appetite but everyone attributed that to his height. Jared was tall but Jeff was taller. He was taller, smarter and better looking, but despite all of that he was a nice person. 

He wasn’t there when Jared’s accident happened and Jared had wanted him there. By the time his parents had been able to contact him, Jared was in Alaska. Once Jeff turned eighteen he began to fill a wanderlust that no one knew he had. Jared couldn’t recall his brother ever mentioning traveling or wanting to get out of Texas, but he hadn’t stayed in one place since he’d left.

“Speaking of Jeff, he called today,” his mother announced as though she had been reading his mind. “I’ll have all three of my babies under my roof again.” 

“That’ll be great,” his dad smiled.

Lunch was spent catching Jared up on his friends progress, and Jared just listened pretending along with his parents that the kids who’d blamed him for Chad’s death were still his friends. 

“I saw Sarah Murray today,” his mother announced. “I told her you were here and she’d like to see you, Jared.” 

At the mention of Chad’s mother, the chocolate cake that Jared had been savoring turned to sawdust in his mouth. He hadn’t seen the woman he considered a second mother since the day they lowered his best friend into a hole in the ground.

“Mom,” he whispered while trying not to choke on the cake.

“She just wants to see you Jared and to make sure that you’re okay. She doesn’t understand why you never came to visit her before you left.”

All of a sudden there seemed to be a lack of oxygen in the room because Jared was getting light headed from his inability to breathe. He hadn’t felt this anxious since the kids at school began calling him a murderer.

These were kids that he and Chad had known since they were in elementary school, who knew how close he and Chad had been. When they first attacked him believing that he had been drunk and Chad had been the sober one Jared wasn’t given the chance to explain before the attacks became physical.

How could he explain to his mom that the reason he hadn’t visited Mrs. Murray was because he couldn’t face her after killing her son, but he would die if he heard her making those same accusations.

As though she could read his mind, his mother chimed in, “She doesn’t blame you Jared. She places the blame where it fully belongs, in the hand of the drunk driver who caused the accident.”

“Everyone else blamed me,” Jared reminded her unable to control the pain that creeped into his voice.

“You’ve been gone a while son and things have changed. Your friends have had time to learn the truth.” his father suggested.

Jared wasn’t under any impression that his former friends had forgiven him so he gave him what he hoped was a convincing smile and said, “We’ll see.”

From the mention of Sarah Murray’s name, the meal became somewhat stilted and all Jared wanted was for the meal to end so that he could sneak upstairs and call Jensen. 

In a move that he wasn’t proud of, Jared feigned tiredness to get away from his parents. He didn’t want to hurt their feelings but he couldn’t talk about Mrs. Murray and not feel guilty. They were is family and he knew they were trying to help, but the only help he needed was Jensen.

The door to his bedroom was barely closed before he had his phone out, calling his mate.  
“Are you okay?” Jensen growled in his ear. “Do I need to come and get you?”  
Even though his heart was screaming “Yes, come and get me,” his cooler head prevailed and he told his mate, “No.” 

It took some time but Jared convinced Jensen not to come and get him, “I just needed to hear your voice.” The pair of them talked until his parents asked him to come downstairs. He was half way down the stairs when he remembered that he was supposed to be limping.

That slipped his mind when he saw Jensen standing in his family’s den.

“Mr. Ackles what brings you here?” Gerald Padalecki asked suspiciously.

“Jared,” Jensen answered. When he noticed how the Padalecki’s were staring at him, Jared could feel him struggling to explain - or rather lie as to why he was visiting their sixteen-year-old son. “He and I got a bag switched and I think that he’s gonna need what I have because I know that I need what he has of mine.”

Jared could feel his parents relax at Jensen’s explanation and his father stepped aside and let his mate inside. He wanted to go downstairs but instead he waited for Jensen to come to him. He knows that his parents want to follow the man upstairs to protect their son, but they hovered downstairs while Jensen raced up the stairs.

Once he was inside Jared’s childhood bedroom, he pushed his mate against the wall and ran his hands down his body. “Are you okay?” He asked as he familiarized himself with Jared’s body. “I could feel your distress and it was driving me crazy that I couldn’t get to you. I know that I shouldn’t have come but I couldn’t stay away.”

“It’s okay,” Jared reassured Jensen, “I'm glad you came.”

“Just say the word and fuck our plans, I’ll take you and our baby out of here to somewhere no one can find us,” Jensen vowed as he leaned forward to plant a soft kiss on Jared’s wet pink lips.

As wonderful as that sounds, Jared knew that they couldn’t do that and even though he’d keep his promise, Jensen would regret that decision the moment they walked out of the door. Jared smiled when he realized that he was being the adult.

“No Jensen. There’s no way that I want to be on the run, let alone carrying a baby with me. We’ll have to be patient. I just let myself get over-emotional because we were talking about Chad, so let’s not do anything drastic.”

“Okay,” Jensen agreed, but let me take something with me before I go.”

“No Jen, we can’t…” Jared tried to stop his mate. There was no way that his parents would believe that they were just exchanging personal items if Jensen knotted him.

“Not gonna knot you,” Jensen read Jared mind, “but I am taking some of you with me.” He warned before his hand slid to Jared’s waistband and unbuckled his belt, popped the snap and slid his hand down Jared pants not bothering to unzip them.

When he felt Jensen’s large had wrap around his cock Jared almost howled at the pleasure but before he could make a sound it was cut off by Jensen’s rough kiss. 

“We’re not at home Jared, you have to keep quiet.” 

For the first time in his life Jared resented his parents because he wanted to be thrown onto the bed and knotted by his mate and howl at the moon with the pleasure but he’d take what he could get so he tilted his head hack and took the pleasure that Jensen’s hand was giving him. 

As Jensen’s hand worked down his shaft, Jared threw his head back until it hit the wall behind him and bit down in his lips to hold back the moans that were threatening to escape.  
With his neck exposed what he didn’t realize was it was as though waiving a red cape at bull because all his mate could see was his Omega being submissive and sharp teeth found that sensitive spot and bit down.

Unlike the first time Jensen bit him there was no pain only a pleasure so intense he almost came. The only reason he didn’t was because Jensen wasn’t ready for him to do so. When the older wolf felt Jared’s balls tighten, he moved his hand to the base of Jared’s cock and squeezed, staving off what would have been a satisfying orgasm. 

Licking at the bite, Jensen whispered, “Feels good huh, baby boy? You like the feel of my hands on you, controlling your pleasure don’t you?”

Jared found that his tongue was heavy and thick and unable to form words so he just moaned his response to his mate.

“I know it feels good, but I know what you really want,” Jensen continued to tease, “you want me buried deep inside you filling you up and flooding your womb even though it already has my pup in there. That what you want, Jared?”

“Yes,” he managed to force the word from his paralyzed mouth. “Want you so deep, wanna feel your knot splitting me open.”

This time it was Jensen who had to stifle a moan. ”Please let me come, Jensen. Need to. Please.”

Jared thought that his mate was going to torture him some more because instead of removing his hand right away, Jensen placed a dirty wet kiss on Jared’s spit slicked mouth before releasing the grip he had on Jared’s dick.

He kept plunging into Jared’s mouth as he came hard enough to see stars. Later after he’d come down from his post orgasmic high Jared would realize that the kiss was to keep him from screaming as he came. 

After his release, had it not been for the wall and Jensen, Jared would have collapsed into a puddle of goo on the floor. A smiling Jensen took a minute to admire his handiwork before maneuvering Jared to the bed and putting him on his back looking well fucked.

“Jared,” Jensen called his name. “Jared!” he repeated.

“Yes,” he answered groggily.

“When I leave make sure you lock the door. The state you’re in you might shift and I don’t want your family walking in on you in your wolf form.”

“’Kay,” Jared yawned and sat up on the side of the bed.

He gave Jensen a crooked smile and watched as his mate picked up his duffel and walked out the door. Jared knew that he promised Jensen to do something but right now he was too sated to remember what it was so he slid back on the bed and fell asleep. 

It was a good sleep until his older brother burst into the room an hour later and yelled, “Why the fuck do you smell like an Omega?"


	2. The family that shifts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared learns some things about his family

Jared tried not to let his fear show, after all here he was locked in his bedroom with an Alpha who   
wasn’t his mate. Taking deep breaths, he calmed himself down because the last thing he needed was Jensen coming back and fighting his brother because he was being overprotective.

“What are you talking about?” he asked in an attempt to feign ignorance. 

“You know what the hell I’m talking about,” Jeff growled reminding him of Jensen because he was being both protective and threatening. “You were human when you left for Alaska. What happened were you attacked?”

“No - No I was not attacked,” Jared assured his brother. He left out the part where he nearly was attacked the first time he and Jensen met. That was a story for another day. “Jensen recognized me as his Omega and has treated me with nothing but respect. I was the one who initiated the change, not Jensen.”   
Scenting the air, Jeff stated, “You’re pregnant.”

“Yes,” Jared blushed because he was embarrassed to admit that plus, it made him feel like a girl. “Jensen, my Alpha, brought me here to see everyone before I began to show.”

“Why is the bastard not here with you to face mom and dad?” Jeff fumed. “You shouldn’t have to face them alone!”

“He is here, just not here, here and besides there is no way I can tell mom that I’m a werewolf let alone that I’m preg… wait do they know what you are? Is that why you think I should tell them?” 

“As far as I know they don’t know, but the gene runs in our family so it stands to reason that you could be someone’s mate and I could be a were.”

Jared was going to comment, but then something his brother said caught his attention, Jeff had been born a were. His parents had to know. They might not be shifters but if their child was born a shifter then they had to know. After his conversation with the doctor, Jensen and Danneel, Jeff would have been born as a pup, not a human baby. They knew and didn’t tell their children. 

He was sure that neither of his parents were shifters because he would have known that () moment he saw them again and they would have recognized the change in him as well, perhaps the gene skipped a generation, but which side of the family carried the gene?

“What are we gonna do?” He asked Jeff, “it’s obvious that they aren’t going to tell us.”

All of his life Jared had looked up to his big brother for answers but for the first time Jeff didn’t have an answer for him and what was worse, he was searching for his own. If Jeff didn’t know what to do, Jared sure as hell didn’t.

Jensen.

“My Alpha,” Jared told his brother. “My Alpha will know what to do. We can call him…”

“Seems as though he’s already been here tonight,” Jeff snarked as he scented the room. “He not supposed to be anything other than a friend of Jeff’s, so if he comes back tonight mom and dad will be suspicious.”

“If he comes back tonight I can’t say that I won’t leave with him,” Jared muttered in a joking manner but the truth was if Jensen came back, then Jared would leave with him because he couldn’t watch his mate walk away again. “Look we can go to is hotel tomorrow and see what he says.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Jeff agreed and made to leave the room. Stopping at the door he gave a lopsided grin and said, “by the way, congratulations on your mating and the baby.” 

“Thanks,” Jared blushed. 

There was one more thing that was wondering around in his head and he had to know, “What about Meggie?” Jared asked holding his breath. He wasn't sure if his little sister Meghan knew or if she was a shifter as well.

He wouldn’t be upset if his sister was a shifter, that would make it easier to confront his parents, but he needed to know. She was on a trip with school so she wasn’t home when he arrived and that’s why he didn’t know.

“No,” she’s human,” Jeff advised him. 

“Okay, so it’s just you and me then. We’ll figure it out tomorrow.

When the door closed behind his brother Jared slid back under the covers and dreamed of his mate.

 

The next morning at breakfast, Jared looked at his parents in a new light. He wondered what they knew or if they knew, but there was no way they missed having a little pup instead of a human baby. If he were brave he’d just confront them but there was Meghan to consider. She was human of that Jared was almost positive, and if he began spouting off accusations of werewolves, he’s sure his baby sister would think that he was crazy.   
This would be the perfect time to discuss the fact that there were shifters in their family lineage but neither Jared or Jeff were sure how to broach the subject with their parents.

“I can’t believe that I have both of my boys’ home at the same time,” Sherri gushed as they sat around the breakfast table. “What are your plans for today?” 

“Well, we’re gonna go visit some of our old stomping grounds, and In and Out Burger is definitely on that list.” 

“I can fix lunch for you two,” Sherri chided, “you don’t have to east fast food.”

“Leave them alone Sherri, they’ve both been gone a while and they want to spend time together. It's been a long time since they've been together. You’ll have plenty of time to fatten them up.”

Jared tried to feel guilty about ditching his parents but he was going to see Jensen and the only emotion he felt was joy. During the ride to the hotel his leg jumped with nervous anticipation. He told Jeff what hotel Jensen had checked into and stared out the window watching the world pass by.

“Do you remember the time you and Chad went to Six Flags where you kissed Sandy for the first time?”

“Yeah,” Jared answered wondering why Jeff was bringing that up.”

“Well you’re acting like that now, so I can’t wait to meet the person who has you this excited,” Jeff laughed.

“Yuck it up all you want, but just wait until you find your mate and you have to be away from them.”

“Unlike you, I’ve been in love before, so I’ll be okay,” he laughed.

“Not the same thing,” Jared shook his head, “I thought I was in love with Sandy, but that’s nothing compared to what I feel about Jensen. I feel him in my bones, in my soul. If he’s upset I can feel it. It’s like home.”

“You’re newly mated so of course you feel that way, give it time and the newness wears off, you’ll calm down.”

 

“I can’t wait for you to meet your mate then we’ll see if the newness wears off.”

When the hotel came into view Jared’s leg began to jump more because he could feel Jensen’s presence. He wanted to tell Jeff to hurry, but short of running, they couldn’t get there any faster but he tried. As Jeff ambled through the lobby Jared ran and entered the elevator not bothering to wait for his brother, he had to get to his mate.

As the elevator doors slid open Jensen’s presence was an almost tangible thing so much so that Jared could feel his mate in his bones. Even if he didn’t know the room number, his instincts would have led him to the room. He had lifted his hand to knock on the door when it flew open and Jensen pulled him inside.

Jared had the ghost of a kiss on his hungry lips when Jensen pulled away and growled, “why do you smell like another Alpha?” 

“It’s my brother,” Jared whined as he searched for his mate’s mouth. When Jensen was satisfied that Jared was telling the truth he gave Jared the kiss he’d been wanting.

“Well you’re most definitely not sixteen,” Jeff drawled from the doorway after catching up with his brother. 

“Neither are you, and if you weren’t his brother I’d be handing you your ass right now for scenting my mate.”

“He didn’t scent me, Jensen,” Jared tried to calm his mate down. He knew that he hadn’t been scented because one thing he’d learned since being claimed is that the only way he could be scented was with his brothers come, and that was just ewww. “I would have known if he rubbed come on me.”

“Then why don’t you know?”

“Jeff, tell him…” but the sheepish grin on his brother’s face told him that Jeff had somehow scent- marked him. “When-how?”

“This morning at breakfast. We don’t know who’s were and who’s not and I wanted to make sure that you were protected.” 

“He wears my scent so he’s protected,” Jensen snarled as he pushed Jared behind him. “Worry about your own mate and let me worry about mine.”

“First of all I don’t have a mate, and if you were being a good mate then Jared wouldn’t have to face our parents alone.”

“You tell them what you are now? Did you tell them that you’ve been claimed?”

“He wasn’t claimed,” Jared informed Jensen since Jeff seemed hell bent on antagonizing Jensen instead of telling him the truth. “He was born were but mom and dad didn’t tell him. He – how did you find out?”

“I’ve been on a steroid for my asthma since I was about six or seven, and when I was your age I had to have a physical to play football and the doctor told me that I didn’t have asthma, so I stopped taking the medicine, two days later I popped a knot and it scared the shit out of me.” 

“They had you on suppressants,” Jensen advised him. “They’re used to suppress heats in Omegas and ruts in Alphas. We need to have a talk with your parents.” 

“Can we wait before we do?” Jared begged using his puppy dog eyes on both Alphas. “If we have this conversation before the end of our two weeks then it’s going to ruin the time we have together as a family.”

“That’s fine with me,” Jensen agreed to Jared's request, but then Jared knew that Jensen would give in. It was that look of defiance and anger in his brother’s eyes that had him worried.  
“No,” Jeff shook his head, “they’ve lied to me and had me believing that I was crazy and when I popped my knot I thought that I had cancer so they have a lot to answer to.”

Stepping from behind Jensen, Jared touched his brothers arm, “I know that you’re upset, but think of Meggie. You’ve been wandering to who knows where and I'm in Alaska, and she finally has us all back together and you want to ruin it when we can wait a couple of weeks.”

 

Jeff still wore that look of defiance before he nodded in agreement, “I’ll wait if you go see Mrs. Murray.”

Jared blanched at the thought of going to see his best friend’s mom, and he was shocked that Jeff would use her as blackmail. The answer should have been easy, protect Meghan, but the thought of seeing the hatred in the eyes of Chads mom made him hesitate.

“Are you that scared that you’d sacrifice Meggie happiness and wellbeing,” Jeff sneered and shrugged his shoulders. “I'm willing to go home right now and confront mom and dad right now because Meggie will have to learn what's going on, but I’m willing to wait, but if you’re too scared, then …”

“Don’t threaten him,” Jensen warned as he attempted to put Jared behind him, “I’m not a pup and I’ll hand you your ass if you don't back down.”

“Jensen, no!” Jared pulled his angry mate away from his brother. “Please don't.”

Jared’s not sure how this happened, his brother and his mate about to come to blows over is cowardice. All he wanted was answers and to be with Jensen and now it’s morphed into a turf war. Despite his brother’s height and size, Jared was sure that it would be Jensen who would be the victor.

“He just wants me to do something that I should have done before I came to Alaska, it may seem easy to you but it terrifies me.”

“Then he should fucking find a better way of convincing you,” Jensen snarled, his eyes never once leaving Jeff.

“He’s my brother…” 

“And he’s my mate. He bears my mark and soon my child so you have no goddamned right to make choices for him. And just so you know, brother or not, threatening him is a good way to get your throat ripped out.” 

“Point taken,” Jeff acquiesced through pursed lips. “I just want him to see that he’s hurting her. And just so you both know, if he doesn’t go see her, then I’ll confront mom and dad on my own.”

“You have no right to do that Jeff, that’s my story to tell,” Jared pleaded.

“Yours isn’t the only chapter in this story. I’ll let you tell your part, but I’ll confront them about me.” 

“Why’d you even come here?” Jensen asked “You’ve got it all figured out, emotionally blackmailing your brother. Just so you know, the jury’s still out on kicking your ass pup.”

“Look, I didn’t come here to start trouble with you or with Jared. I - we were looking for answers and Jared figured that you might be able to help, because God knows that I feel lost.” 

“Let’s clear up the situation with Jared first; he is my priority before you or anyone else, understood?”

“Yeah,” Jeff nodded before asking his brother, “Well, Jared what’s it gonna be?”

Jared let out a sigh of relief it was great to know that his mate and his brother weren’t going to come to blows over him. Now that it was settled between the two, the ball was now in his court, go see Chad’s mother or let Jeff confront their parents before the end of his stay. 

 

“Does it have to be today?” Jared asked in a small voice.

“No it doesn’t,” Jensen cut off any response that Jeff might have made. “It seems that this is something that you need to do, but know that you won’t be alone when you do.”  
“I was going to be there with you,” Jeff told Jared. “I never would have let you face that alone.”

“Thanks,” Jared gave his brother a watery smile.

 

“I'm here with him so he doesn’t need you,” Jensen snapped. 

“He’s just being a big bother,” Jared defended his brother. “He understands that you’re my Alpha, he just wants me to know that he’s there for me as well.”

Jared knew that he needed to diffuse the battle of wills between the Alphas and he prayed that his brother would agree with what he’d told his mate and not aggravate Jensen further. Despite Jeff being an Alpha, he was still a pup as far as Jensen’s concerned.

 

“Yeah,” Jeff agreed. “I wasn’t here when Chad died, but I can be here for him now but I don’t want to usurp your role as his Alpha.” 

When Jensen nodded his head in agreement, Jared breathed a sigh of relief.

“I'm hungry, which of you are gonna feed me?” Jared attempted to change the subject. One thing he’s learned about being an Omega is that an Alpha would kill himself to please his Omega and if using the means stopping a fight between his Alpha and his brother, then he’ll use it.

Lunch was a local steakhouse where the three of them amazed the server with the amount of food they put away. The three of them were laughing and having a good time, too good of a time because in Jared’s experience when he was enjoying himself, someone always came to ruin it.

The halt to his carefree afternoon came in the form of two of his former classmates, Dick and Rob. They like Chad had grown up with Jared and he’d considered them friends until Chad’s death when they like everyone else blamed Jared for their friend’s death.

“Chad’s not cold in his grave and you’re celebrating his death,” Dick Speight sneered as he came up to the table.

“Yeah, I guess he’s spending that fat insurance check he received from the accident,” Rob Benedict added. “I hope killing your friend paid well.”

And just like that all of the happiness of the day dissipated.

“Whoa boys, that's a bit harsh don’t you think?” Jeff defended his brother. “The police determined that the drunk driver who slammed into them was at fault, so why are you blaming Jared for Chad’s death?”

“People saw what happened,” Rob insisted, “so we know that Jared was at fault.”

“How could people see what happened when the only people who were there were in the cars?” Jeff asked. “Do you even care how fucking stupid you sound?”

“Hey, that’s enough,” Henry Speight intervened, “You should know better than arguing with a teenager, you’re and adult”

“I’m only two years older than them,” Jeff started.

“Still and adult,” he interrupted while his son and his friend stood back with smug smiles on their faces.

“You’re an adult as well,” Jensen interjected, “so perhaps you should teach your child that it can be costly to you and your wife to spread rumors - no make that lies about people. The police determined that Jared’s accident was the other drivers fault, that Jared was not intoxicated, so the fact that your son and his friend are saying otherwise is a defamation lawsuit waiting to happen.”

Never before had Jared loved Jensen more. This was the first time that anyone had stood up for him in this manner. His brother had been gone and his parents had told him that it would go away. He supposed they believed that until he was beaten within an inch of his life.

“Who are you?” Henry asked. “I don’t recall meeting you before.”

“Doesn’t matter who I am,” Jensen replied smoothly, “just know that if your son insists on defaming this young man I can and I will aid the Padalecki’s in getting legal justice. Hell, since you don’t mind spreading rumors, perhaps we’ll start one saying that your son and his friends are the ones who viscously attacked Jared?”

“That wasn’t us, that was Jake Abel,” Dick blurted out.

“Oh so you knew who was responsible, yet when the police questioned you, you lied?” Jensen asked. “You were supposed to be his friend yet when he needed your support you turned on him. Trust me I will be getting this information to the police,” Jensen assured them.

“We do not want trouble, they’re just kids, “Henry attempted to placate Jensen. “Perhaps we can settle this matter outside of court?”

“Tell the police what you know. You’re upsetting Jared so just leave us.”

“Thank you,” Jared whispered when the trio has moved on.

“Thank you for what?” Jensen asked confused.

“For defending me. I mean you pretended that you knew about the case and convinced him that you were going to take legal action, so thank you.”  
“That wasn’t pretense, Jared. I learned about what happened to you from the moment I met you. Someone hurt you and they need to pay. They will pay. Trust me on that.”

“How do we do that?” Jeff asked before turning to his brother, “I didn’t know it was that bad, kiddo, or I would have come home.”

“I know, but mom and dad didn’t believe me so I didn’t expect you to believe met either. Can we go? That kinda ruined the afternoon for me.”

Jensen looked as though he wanted to argue, but Jared’s sad face made him keep his mouth shut. The great thing about being around so long is that you know people in high places, and his parents were some of those people. They would see that their son’s mate received the justice he deserved.

Signaling the waiter, Jensen wanted to get Jared out of the restaurant and put a smile back on his face. He’d had a lot of shit thrown at him and he was still strong, but he didn’t have to be strong if he didn’t want to now because Jensen was more than willing to share the burden.

“Your check has been taken care of,” the server told him when Jensen asked for the check. 

If that was supposed to be a bribe to stop Jensen from helping Jared. then it fell short. Leaving the server a generous tip, Jensen walked Jared out the door.

The jovial mood they had from the hotel to the restaurant was gone once they were in the car, and with no particular destination in mind the three of them just drove around. Jensen was mad because he could feel the sadness from Jared emanating through their bond and there wasn’t a fucking thing he could do about it.

He tried to tamper down the anger because he didn’t want Jared to think that the anger was being directed towards him.

“May we go to the… To see Chad?” Jared asked softly. “Need to see him.”

Jeff’s eyes found Jensen’s in the rear view mirror and he nodded his consent. He appreciated that Jeff recognized that's he was Jared’s Alpha and asked his permission before driving to the cemetery. If visiting the garden of stones would lessen the stress he felt coming from his mate, then to the cemetery they will go.

Jensen had Jeff stop at a florist for flowers, he sensed Jared stress for not having anything to place on the grave. Coming home was supposed to be a good thing for Jared, but he’s been nothing but stressed since he arrived. It would be a long time before they came back to Texas.

Upon their arrival, again relying on their bond, Jensen knew that Jared needed this time alone, so Jensen held Jeff back.

“Why didn’t you go with him?” Jeff asked s they watched Jared walk towards Chad’s grave. 

“This is something that he needs to do on his own. I think that at the funereal he was still in shock when Chad was gone so suddenly, but this time he will be able to say goodbye in the way that he needs to.”

Trying to take in his surroundings Jensen noticed how the graveyard was set up like a park, it would be a nice place to visit except for the headstones. There was a memorial bench near Chad’s grave that Jared took advantage of, putting his back to the woods that were just at the edge of the boneyard.

He was crying when he came back to the car and Jensen hated it, because soon he was going to have to go back to his parents, a place where he couldn’t help ease the pain of this day. He held out his arms and Jared walked into them.

“Wanna go for a run,” he murmured into Jared’s ear.

“Where?” Jared asked looking around. Surely he didn’t mean…

Jensen could feel the anticipation strumming through Jared’s body at the mention of a run. In Alaska they could just step out their door and shift without prying eyes, but here in they had to be careful.

“There,” Jensen nodded towards the woods behind them. “We can undress there and go for a run. I think all of us needs a run right now.”

“Yeah, we do,” Jeff agreed as he walked into the woods ahead of them and began disrobing once he was deep enough not to be seen by anyone passing by.

He thought about it, but it was just woods and not a part of the cemetery. Shrugging his shoulders, Jared followed his brother and quickly undressed as well. Instead of putting their clothes on the ground like Jeff, they found a tree to place their clothes in. Experience has taught them that nosey creatures can run away or do damage to unprotected clothes.   
Jeff looked at them puzzled but mimicked their actions. 

For the first time the brothers saw each other’s wolf, Jeff being an Alpha was much larger than Jared but not as big a Jensen. He postured around Jared in age old courting gestures amusing Jensen with his actions. He knew Jeff wasn’t trying to court Jared, he was just showing off to his little brother. 

Jensen watched as they admired each other’s wolf and learned one another’s smell before Jeff’s huge wolf went down on his front legs with his tail up in the air signaling that he wanted to play and Jared was off. 

Of course Jensen and Jeff were going to chase him, Alphas would always chase after an Omega. 

With all of the changes in the past few months, this is the first time that Jensen and Jared had taken time to actually have fun. The three of them ran through the woods chasing one another ducking behind trees and pouncing on one another. 

They needed to do more of this, he and Jared just letting loose and feeling free. The woods extended further than Jensen had thought so it gave them more time to play. If Jeff hadn’t accompanied them, the day would have ended differently because he would have taken Jared right there on the forest floor so he had to be content with the chase and not the catch.

It was getting dark when they called it quits. In their wolf form their eyes would adjust to the darkness and give them perfect night vision, but they were parked in a cemetery and it would be awkward if the police came looking for them and only found clothes and three wolves.

Once they were dressed, they were soon on their way to Jensen's hotel. 

“Can’t we come up with a reason to invite Jensen to dinner?” Jared asked. “I don’t want you to have to spend the night alone.”

“I know baby, but when you and Jeff talk to your parents I’ll be there then and you won’t have to worry about me being alone.”

“But that’s over a week,” Jared complained.

“We’ll figure out a way for you an Jensen to find some alone time together,” Jeff promised. “Take the time to spend with mom and dad,” Jeff encouraged. “Remember it will be some time before you see them again. You’ll spend your entire life with Jensen.”

The fact that Jared was concerned about him made his chest tight. He didn’t want to spend this time alone either, but he knew that sometimes you had to make sacrifices. Jared was too young to understand that and to be honest, he was surprised that Jeff did, but his mate’s brother was a good ally. It would make things difficult if he had to fight both of the Padalecki brothers.

The car was silent when they pulled in front of the hotel, and Jensen could tell that Jared was trying to be strong, but the tears running down his cheeks gave him away.

“I’ve got an errand to run,” Jeff broke the tension, “Jared why don’t you walk Jensen up to his room and I’ll be back in thirty minutes.”

Jensen was going to have to find a way to repay Jeff for putting that smile back on Jared’s face.

Jeff had barely made the offer before Jared had jumped out of the car and following Jensen to the elevator where he tucked the young man into his side.  
There wasn’t much time so there would be no knotting and to be honest not much else, but that contact is what they needed and they had time for that. When Jensen sent his mate back to his parents, he wouldn’t be so jittery and nervous.

God he couldn’t wait until they were back in Alaska because he would spend the night with his mate and not watch him leave each night.

Not wanting to start something that they couldn’t finish, Jensen pulled Jared onto the bed with him and tucked him under his chin and relished the closeness. When Jared’s breathing slowed down. He looked down at his mate. “Don’t fall asleep, I don’t want your parents storming in here to defend your honor,” he teased.

“Not sleeping, just comfortable,” Jared corrected him with a yawn.  
“I thought this would be easy,” Jensen murmured. “Leaving you with your parents, but it’s been one goddamned night and I’m climbing the walls without you.” 

“Then let me stay,” Jared begged as he rubbed his cock against Jensen’s leg. 

“Unless you’re ready to confront your parents then stop,” Jensen snapped as he rolled away from Jared. “You’re sixteen years old and were laws don’t apply here in Texas, so unless you’re ready for me to go to jail, then stop Jared. Please.” 

The thirty minutes flew by and Jeff was there to take Jared away. Jensen refused to say home because home was the Alaskan bush where he and Jared would raise their family out of the eyes of humans. 

Jensen could be patient, after all he'd waited decades for his mate so a couple weeks should be a cake walk. Except it wasn’t. It was easy to wait for something you’ve never had but once you’ve had it, tasted the sweetness that was your mate, it was like a junkie needing a fix and hard to let go.

 

Everything was the same as it had been when he’d left his house this morning with Jeff, but now pulling into the driveway of the home he’d grown up in was hard. Jared because he’d left his heart at the hotel and he wanted to go get it. But Jensen would just send him back to his parents.

With a heavy sigh Jared slid out of the car and walked inside where he was tackled by his younger sister, Megan.

“Jared!” she screamed “I can’t believe you’re here. I begged mom and dad to let me skip the trip because both of my big brothers were home but they wouldn’t let me,” she complained as she flicked her tongue at Sherri.

“Watch yourself young lady,” Sherri threatened with a smile. “Be careful tackling your brother like that, remember he’s still recovering.”

Jared gave his mother a tight smile as though to say thanks. What he was really thanking her for was mentioning his supposed injuries because he hadn’t had to pretend all day and had forgotten that he’s still supposed to be hurt.  
“You must have missed me if you were willing to forfeit a trip to Six Flags to see me.” He smiled and hugged her before turning to his mother. “Something smells good, mom what's for dinner?” Jared asked as he limped over to give her a hug.

“Your favorite, broccoli and rice casserole,” she smiled.

That was his favorite dish, meat and potatoes and cheese who could ask for more? He hasn’t had it since he’s been in Alaska and taking over the cooking for him and Jensen.

 

“How do you make that mom?” He tried to ask in a nonchalant manner.

“Are you cooking J.T.?” She asked reverting to his childhood nickname.

“Trying to don’t you mean?” Jeff laughed as he tried to snag a tomato from the salad his mom was preparing.

“Stop being an ass,” Jared popped his brother’s hand. “I just want to learn to make it since mom’s not there…”

“That’s right Jeff, your brother is learning to be independent. Don’t worry honey, I’ll get you some easy recipes that you can prepare with no trouble at all,” his mother beamed before checking the oven for the homemade rolls.

“Jensen’ll sure appreciate it,” Jeff muttered under his breath.

“Shut up,” was the only retort he could come up with because he was thinking how much Jensen would appreciate meals that weren’t breakfast or came out of a can.

Dinner was everything Jared remembered them to be, each person telling about their day with Megan being the most excited. She shared her news about making the junior varsity cheer squad for next year and everything it entailed.

For a moment Jared let the thrumming in his body that was begging for his mate go and enjoyed his time with his family. He and Jeff had the same story, but their parents and Meghan enjoyed hearing their different versions because they each highlighted different point of the same day.

The rest of the week went the same with each night ending with the three of them running through the woods. Each day he talked to Chad telling him about his life in Alaska and Jensen and how he was afraid to go see his mother. God, there weren't enough words to tell him about Jensen, but each night he talked to his friend in his mind he could hear Chad calling him a girl. 

Halfway through the second week the three of them were stumbling out of the woods laughing and still high on the adrenaline from chasing one another when Jared noticed a figure at Chad’s grave. He knew who the person was but he didn’t want their meeting to be like this. 

Sarah Murray.

“Jared?” She asked in surprise.

“Yes, ma'am,” he answered because through their bond he could feel Jensen’s wolf ready to attack whatever was causing Jared stress, but he stopped short when he saw the older woman.

“Chad’s mom,” he heard Jeff tell Jensen.

“I heard you were in town,” she smiled at him. “I know that things are rough with your friends, but I thought that you would come and see me.”

“I.” Jared started as he tried to find a way to explain why he hadn't been to see her. “I was coming, it’s just…”

“I know Jared. It’s not fair they way your friends are treating you, but surely you didn’t think that I felt that way?”

Instead of answering Jared dropped his head forward and let his bangs cover his eyes.  
“Jared sweetie,” she admonished as she moved towards him, tilted his head up and moved those bangs from his eyes eliciting a growl from Jensen. “Surely you know that I didn't blame you.”

“He thinks that he’s at fault and you’ll hate him,” Jeff explained for his brother so Jensen wouldn’t attack their friend. “I’ve told him over and over again, but he’s convinced himself that he’s at fault.”

“No Jared! Never once did I think you were at fault. The driver who hit you, his blood alcohol was three times over the legal limit. Read the report, it proves that you did nothing wrong. The only thing that makes me angry with you is that you didn’t come and visit me. I felt as though I lost both of my boys that night.”

Seeing her cry made Jared feel guilty for a different reason and this time he was at fault. He’d left her alone when she needed him the most. Sure she had her husband, but he and Chad were never without one another and to her he represented her son and he took that away.

They stopped there hugging one another while letting go of their hurt and letting go some of their grief.

“I’m glad you came to see him,” she looked up at him with a smile, “but please come and see me before you leave okay?”

“I will,” he promised as he walked her to her car.

Jared felt good about seeing Chad’s mom. He still felt a little guilty that he was driving the car that killed his best friend, but it was nice to know that his mother didn’t blame him as he thought. He knew that Jeff wasn't going to let this pass without teasing him, so when he buckled into the car Jeff was quiet. Too quiet for Jared’s liking and when he finally did speak, Jared wished he’d have stayed quiet.

“Tonight we talk to mom and dad,” Jeff announced.

“Jeff,” Jared whined as he looked towards Jensen for help, but for once his mate offered no help.

“Jared we need to know what they know. Look at it this way, you won’t have to hide your pregnancy from them.”  
“So you expect me to just waltz into the house and announce that I’m pregnant?” Jared snapped.

“No I don't, Jared. We’ll start off with me and then see what they know. No one is throwing you to the wolves so stop being a spoiled brat.” 

“No, the wolves will be gunning for mom and dad,” Jared snarked.

Jensen threw them off by laughing at the brothers, “Y'all remind me of my brother and I when we were younger, he snorted. “No one is going to waltz in and ask your parents anything, we’re going to wait until we can get Megan out of the house and then discuss this. It’s up to the two of you to get her out of the house.”

“I thought you were on my side,” Jared pouted.

“I am,” Jensen chuckled “but just because I’m your mate that doesn't mean that I will support everything you want.”

The pouting lasted until they arrived at Jensen's hotel where his expression changed to one of lust. They still didn’t give into the lust, but Jared didn’t want to go without their nightly contact.

When they arrived home went straight to the kitchen and, washed up and began to help his mother with dinner. He watched her as she seasoned the chicken and prepared it to be fried. She walked him through the preparation.

“I’ve written this down for you, but it helps when you do it yourself.”

“Mom!” Megan ran into the kitchen screeching, “Lauren, the head varsity cheerleader called, the meeting for Friday has been changed to tonight because the football team will practice on the field instead of us.”

“Well, that’s kind of last minute, isn’t it sweetheart?” Sherri asked.

“Yeah, but it couldn’t be helped,” she explained. “You don’t even have to take me, Lauren will give me a ride.”

“Okay,” she told her, “Jared can you take over here while I talk to Lauren.”

“Mom please don’t embarrass me,” Megan wailed.

“If you want to go, then I will confirm this,” she told the teenager in a tone that brooked no argument.

“I got this mom,” Jared told her as she grabbed Megan’s phone to confirm the practice.

There wasn’t much to do since the chicken was in the deep fryer, so while his mom was upstairs with Megan, Jared knew that this was the opening he and Jeff needed to confront his parents but he wasn’t sure that he was ready to lose any more faith in his parents.

There was no doubt that they knew what Jeff was and they didn’t inform him, he couldn’t look at them if they told a lie. If they needed to, one child they could pass off as adopted but two? Even if Jared wasn’t born a shifter, he had enough genes to be a mate to one and they sent him out into the world unprepared.

They had to make sure this didn’t happen to Meggie.

Dinner was strained, at least on Jared’s part because one glance at Jeff and he knew that his brother was going to say something but he was waiting for the right moment. Apparently that was during dessert. Just as his mom placed the hot apple pie on the table the doorbell rang and he knew before his father opened it, Jensen was on the other side. 

“Mr. Ackles,” his father greeted Jensen and Jared could hear the disapproval in his voice, “Jared’s not due to fly back for a couple more days, that is unless you’ve forgotten something else that couldn’t wait.”

“I invited him dad,” Jeff defended Jensen.  
Of course Jeff invited him because what were the chances of Jensen showing up at the house the one night Meggie wasn’t there. 

Tightening his mouth, Gerald Padalecki opened the door wider and let Jensen enter and from the frown on his father’s face, Jared knew. He knew that his parents were aware of their bloodline and that they conspired to keep it a secret. Did they know about him? 

After learning the differences in the way a human smelled and a shifter, Jared knew they weren’t weres but could they tell that he was different? Did they know that he was Jensen’s mate and that he was pregnant? He was about to find out.

Ever the perfect southern hostess, Sherri gave Jensen a tight smile and asked if Jensen wanted some pie? Jared rolled his eyes, because there was only one thing Jensen would turn down pie for and he wasn’t about to get knotted on the dining room table. 

“Don’t mind if I do,” Jensen gave them a shit eating grin and joined them at the table in the seat next to Jared.

 

If the atmosphere in the dining room was tense before, it was much worse now and Jeff, who sat opposite Jensen and Jared was grinning like a loon because he was finally getting his answers. Jared almost felt sorry for his parents. 

“That was delicious, Mrs. Padalecki,” Jensen complimented his mom and she wasn’t totally immune to Jensen’s charm because she blushed as she muttered thank you to his mate.

“That was good mom,” Jeff started, “Um, Jared and I were looking through some of the old photo albums today and I noticed that there are no baby pictures of me. Why not?” 

Subtle, Jared thought but at least he didn’t just come out and ask them why he didn’t know that he was a shifter.

“We do have some of you,” Sherri smiled at him, “They’re in the albums.”  
“No mom, baby pictures not the pictures that start after my first birthday,” Jeff corrected her.

As Jeff and his mom discussed the pictures Jared reached out and took Jensen’s hand in his because this was not going to be as easy as he’d hoped.

“I mean pictures of me when I was a newborn looking like a wrinkled old man.”

“Those were lost in one our moves,” Gerald defended his wife.

“Oh, they were lost?” Jeff pretended to mull it over, “so it wasn’t because I was born with fur and a tail then?”

Jared squeezed Jensen’s hand as he caught his parent’s expressions. His mother sat there looking like a fish out of water while his father ran a hand down his face in defeat.

Jared was trying to find something to say when Sherri suddenly stood up and went into his father’s den and returned a few seconds later clutching a photo album. Walking up to Jeff, she handed him the album before returning to her seat next to her husband.

To say that they were surprised was an understatement, but that didn’t stop Jared from jumping from his chair and walking to stand behind Jeff to look at the photos. They all featured a little tan wolf pup walking around a small den.

There were tons of pictures probably more than they had of both he and Megan combined. That was ,understandable because he was their first child and he was more adorable than they were. There was picture after picture of Jeff playing with his parents and another pup who appeared to be a little older.

They turned the pages when something occurred to Jared, “Who’s the other pup?” Jared asked his parents.  
“That’s your cousin, Michael,” Sherri answered.

Jared suspicion was right; the other pup was a little older. Their cousin Michael who lived in Washington state, was four months older than Jeff. Their mother was visiting them when she gave birth to Jeff. Now Jared wondered if that visit was planned.

As a matter of fact, she’d visited her sister when all of them had been born. He’d think about that later, right now he was marveling at the images of his big brother as a pup.

“Jensen, I wonder if this is what our pup will look like,” he asked aloud as he thought about the pup he was carrying.

“Jared!” Both of his parents exclaimed. 

“No, you can’t. You...” His mother stuttered as she tried to deny what Jared was saying. “You’re human, baby.”

His father felt no such compunction. Jared could tell that his father knew that something was going on between Jensen and his son, but he couldn’t voice it. Now that he could, his expression said that he wanted to kill the younger man.

“What did you do?” He yelled as he rose from his seat and pulled Jared’s collar back. “He’s just a boy and you’ve ruined his life by turning him into something unnatural!”

“So you think I’m unnatural?” Jeff asked in a shaking voice. “Is that why you put me on those damned pills to suppress who I am because you are ashamed of me?”

“No, I’m not ashamed of you Jeff, and that’s not what I meant by being unnatural,” his mother denied.

“Please tell me that you’re not calling Jared unnatural,” Jensen demanded as he stood up ready to defend his mate. 

“He’s a man, a pregnant man. No that’s not natural and how can you convince him that it is?” Sherri was crying openly now.

 

“While you and your ancestors were crawling around in the dirt trying to figure this world out we had been here for hundreds of years. We built civilizations that your scientists are still trying to figure out. While you were dying from things like the common cold we were striving and helped you to survive. However, once humans were on their feet they didn’t need the shifters anymore and made us the stuff of nightmares until we had to hide. We’re more natural than you will ever be. I brought Jared here so that you could see him before he gave birth but I wish I’d have kept him in Alaska and he would still have his illusions about his parents.” 

“Jared I want you to know that we love you and that you don’t have to go back with him,” Sherri pleaded. “We can get you help, suppressants to control the heats and birth control so that you won’t have to suffer the indignancy of being pregnant.” 

“I must admit mother, I was surprised that I could get pregnant, after all human men don’t become pregnant, but then I’m not human am I? I will go back with my mate and I suspect that Jeff will go back with us. All I need from you is an explanation of why you kept this a secret from us.”

“I can go to the authorities, you’re still underage,” Gerald Padalecki threatened.

“So that we can become scientific experiments?” Jeff sneered “So that your grandchild be taken and experimented on because you couldn’t face the truth?” 

His father seemed to deflate at Jeff’s questions, and Jared’s body stopped trembling with the fear that coursed through his body. He couldn’t believe his parents would go so far to hide who and what they are. 

“It’s on both sides of the family, the lycanthropy,” his father began to explain. “But it had been a long time since anyone in the family showed signs that we didn’t think that it would affect our kids, but then Sherri’s sister Teresa called, she had given birth to a... to a pup. She and her husband both had lycanthropy in their family, but like us they didn’t think about it, but she was in Washington and gave birth in a pack hospital so no one questioned it. She called us because she knew that Sherri was going to give birth soon and encouraged us to come there for the delivery.”

“Why didn’t you just leave me there?” Jeff asked.  
Clearing his throat, Gerald said, “We thought about it, but in the end we couldn’t because we loved you.” 

“You loved him so much you placed him on suppressants?” Jared scoffed. “I’m surprised you had another child, let alone two.”

“You were an accident. I wish that there was a nicer way to say that so that it doesn’t cause you pain, but we had no intention of having more children. There had been a discussion of terminating the pregnancy, but we couldn’t do it. When we went back to the pack hospital and you were born human we decided to try again and Megan was born human.”

“You do realize that Megan, like Jared has a shifter mate somewhere in the world?” Jensen asked the pair. “When she comes of age and presents, her latent wolf knows that it has a mate somewhere and she will go searching for them. Lucky for me, you sent Jared to me, but don’t do that to your child. Suppressants or not, she will wander because she can’t find the other half of her soul.”

“Tell her mom, she needs to know,” Jared softly implored. “You always told us that you and dad were love at first sight, but I know now that you’re soulmates. Just because you don’t shift doesn’t mean that you aren’t mates.” 

“When do we tell her?” Sherri asked in a voice thick with tears.

Jensen left Jared’s side and knelt in front of her and took her hands in his and assured her. “You’ll know, Mrs. Padalecki, you’ll know.”

If Jared hadn’t already loved him, he would have fallen in love with Jensen in that moment. Despite the fact that she had wanted to split them apart, he took the time to show her kindness.

“Where do we go from here?” She asked as she glanced around the room to the men as though one of them had the answer. “How do I keep her from hating me?”

“By telling her mama,” Jared advised. “You don’t have to tell her right now, but tell her and include her in your decisions so you won’t end up with another situation like this.”

“I thought you said that you forgave me,” she cried.

“I do forgive you, mama,” Jeff assured her, “ but it’s going to be hard to forget. I spent the last three years thinking that you were so ashamed of me that you didn’t even keep pictures of me as a baby. That you have that album, shows me that you didn’t but I can’t promise you that there won’t be times when something you do or say will trigger that feeling, but I’ll have to work through those feelings.”

“C’mon on mama, let’s clear the table, and I’ll cut a piece of pie for Jensen to have later tonight,” Jared encouraged his mother knowing that the busy work would keep her mind occupied for now.

In the kitchen Sherri instructed Jared to sit down. “You look tired and stressed, you don’t want to get upset-with the baby and all,” she explained.

Taking a seat at the breakfast bar, Jared blushed because he knew that at some point he would need to talk to his mom about the baby, but for some reason it embarrassed him to know that his mother knew that he was having sex. He blushed harder at the thought of her knowing the things he did with Jensen.

“Do you have a pack that will help you disguise that you are the baby’s birth parent?” Sherri shocked him out of his embarrassment. How did she know about that?

“Mom how do you know about surrogates?” he questioned her

“Your cousin Mike was - is, um an Omega.” She revealed. “When he was seventeen he mated to a pack member, but when we visited them the month before, we experienced him going through a heat. My sister gave him toys, but nothing would alleviate the need that he was experiencing. Do you have to go through that, Jared?”

“N-no I don’t,” he stuttered, “I have Jensen to get me through my heats.”

“Good. Good,” she nodded absently. “After we saw that, your dad and I decided that we wouldn’t let Jeff suffer through that so we found a pack doctor to help us. He explained that Jeff showed signs of being an Alpha and explained ruts versus heats, but to us that sounded just as bad. From his description we envisioned Jeff out of his mind with need attacking some unsuspecting girl and we just couldn’t. He gave us a suppressant and an extremely strong steroid. Jeff was told it was because of an asthmatic problem he had. The pills stopped him from having his ruts and it stopped him from shifting. We just wanted to protect him.”

“Mom you should have told him, but I’m sure he would have understood.”

“Yeah, mom I would have understood,” Jeff echoed from the doorway. “Much easier than thinking that I wasn’t wanted.”

“You were always wanted,” she stressed and she took his face between her damp hands, “Jeff, always.” 

The rest of the evening was spent talking openly about Jared’s new life and Jeff’s future. Jared was relaxed but he could feel that Jensen was still waiting for something to happen keeping his wolf just below the surface to defend Jared if needed. 

To keep the wolf from emerging, Jared sent communication through their bond letting Jensen know that he was okay, but that still didn’t make him relax his guard.

“Jared, you need rest,” Jensen chuckled at Jared’s wide mouth yawn. “I don’t want you to tire yourself.”

Standing, Jared followed Jensen to the door. “You’re ready to go?”

“Jared?” 

“They know, Jensen so there’s no reason for me to spend time away from you now.”

He could tell Jensen wanted to be the bigger man and say no, but there was no way he was going to turn down having his mate back, “Okay.”

“Does this mean that you’re leaving tomorrow?” Gerald asked trying not to show that the thought upset him.

 

“No,” Jensen shook his head, “We'll stay the next two days as planned but please understand I need him with me. Our bond…”

“I don’t know much about a bond,” Gerald started, “and while it’s against everything I believe to send my sixteen-year-old son with a man so much older, I do know what it’s like to be away from the one you love to the point that it gets under your skin, but please don’t leave without saying goodbye.”

Jensen walked to Gerald and shook the man’s hand, “I won’t.”

Because Jensen made them spend the time apart, Jared decided that he wasn’t going to play fair, so before the rental car had pulled out of the drive Jared’s hand was on Jensen’s thigh creeping towards his crotch.

He expected Jensen to reprimand him, but he just spread his legs to give Jared more room. The glow of the dashboard let him see that affect he was having on Jensen as he focused on the road, and when Jared’s hand began to stroke Jensen’s cock he saw him briefly close his eyes, wet his full lips with his tongue before biting down on the plump flesh to hold back a moan.

Reaching for the dashboard, Jared pushed the power button on the radio, “let me hear you Jen. Let me hear what I do to you.” 

“Feels too good Jared and it’s been too long. if you keep doing that I won’t last,” Jensen bit out.

“I know, that way when we get back to the hotel and you knot me, we’ll have taken the edge off; now let me hear you,” Jared asked. 

“Oh God,” Jensen’s moan filled the car and the sound went straight to Jared’s dick and he felt the slick as his body prepared itself to take Jensen’s cock. 

Nimble fingers moved swiftly and unbuckled Jensen’s belt and unzipped his jeans and pulled the butter soft material down when Jensen lifted his hips. When his soft fingers encircled Jensen’s hot flesh, Jensen muttered “Oh fuck,” and swerved the car.

“Don’t kill me,” Jared murmured before he took Jensen in his mouth.

“Why not, you’re killing me,” Jensen groaned as Jared’s mouth began to move.

It felt wonderful, loving when Jensen’s hands massaged his scalp as Jared took him deeper, and for some reason the gentle touch seemed more intimate that's the cock in his mouth.

His lips stretched around the thick organ until it reached the knot swelling at the base and the head was inside his throat before he pulled back letting his tongue trace that thick vein on the underside until he had just the head in his mouth. 

With each bob of his head he could feel Jensen dick swelling and he knew that after going almost two weeks without him, Jensen wasn’t going to last long. He had barely completed that thought when the salty spunk was filling his mouth. 

After swallowing, Jared sat up in the car and blinked at the bright lights in the parking garage. He tucked Jensen back into his jeans and exited the car. 

Jensen smiled as Jared walked to him, and pulled him forward reached up and used his thumb to wipe the corner of Jared’s mouth and placed the pad of his thumb to his mouth, “You missed some.” 

Jared’s response was to suck the digit into his mouth and suck it clean.

Unlike the previous elevator rides, as soon as the door swooshed closed, Jensen had him pinned against the paneled wall and his hand inside Jared’s jeans and wrapped around his hard cock. As good as it felt, Jared wanted to feel these skilled fingers filling his ass because it felt empty.

They were lucky that there were no other passengers in the car with them as Jensen attempted to stroke Jared to completion before they made it to their floor. Despite their lack of contact, Jared had to walk to the room with his hard dick rubbing against his zipper.  
Once inside the room there was no teasing as both men rushed to shed their clothes for the skin on skin contact. As Jared toed off his shoes he watched as Jensen did the same. When Jensen’s fully erect cock came into view, his mouth went dry. There was no way this was going to last.

After removing the last of his clothing, Jared didn’t bother to pull the covers back he just climbed onto the bed and presented himself to his Alpha.

 

The bed dipped as Jensen crawled onto the bed and settled behind Jared, taking one finger, he placed it at the place where Jared’s back ends and his ass begins and traced it down until he reached that tight muscle and slipped one finger inside. 

Leaning forward, Jensen covered Jared's back as he whispered into Jared’s ear, “I want you so bad, right now Jared, I would love to take the time to give you all of the foreplay you desire, but right now I need to be inside you.”

“’S what I want too, Jensen,” Jared moaned as Jensen added a second finger, “’S what I need Alpha.”

Knowing that his mate loved it when he called him Alpha, Jared wasn’t surprised when Jensen lined his cock to the tiny winking muscle and entered him. 

Just as Jared predicted, Jensen didn’t last long, and neither did Jared but that didn’t matter. As Jensen made them comfortable as he waited for his knot to deflate, he pulled Jared close and they fell asleep. The sex was good, but this was what Jared needed. Contact with his Alpha. 

After more mind blowing sex the next morning, Jared reeled in the fact that he didn’t have to pretend any longer and he could take Jensen to his parents’ home instead of treating him like a dirty little secret. 

“Are you going to visit Chad’s mother today?” Jensen asked as they walked to the car. “We’ll be leaving soon and you haven’t been back to see her.” 

“I promised mom and dad that we would have breakfast with them tomorrow,” he reminded Jensen. Pulling out his phone, Jared suggested, “Why don’t I invite her for breakfast? I’m sure mom and dad wouldn’t mind.”  
Breakfast turned out to be a happy affair and Sarah came the next two days where she and Jared were able to remember Chad. Jared apologized again for not visiting sooner but she dismissed his apology. 

“We’re in a good place now, so let it go Jared, I have.” 

She was there to see them off when they flew back to Alaska with Jeff in tow. Jensen had mentioned the large were population in Nome and Jeff wanted to check it out for himself because there was a strong possibility that his mate was there and he would be closer to Jared. 

 

It had been five months since his visit to his parents, but as the searing pain coursed through his body all Jared could think about was that he wanted his mama. The pain had started before he’d gone to bed and had become unbearable by morning. 

While he could still walk, Jared shifted to his wolf form and slunk out of the house to the den he had spent months preparing at the base of an old growth tree. Jensen should be checking his traps, but once he realized that Jared was about to give birth, he took up guard outside the den. He could hear Jensen pacing back and forth outside his den.

He wouldn’t enter because he knew that even though he hadn’t given birth yet, Jared’s would attack him to protect his den. It took him four days to give birth and Jensen hunted for him, leaving his fresh kill at the mouth of the den for Jared to find.

A week after giving birth to a pair of pups, a girl and a boy, Jared nudged the pups out of the den to meet their Alpha. He wasn’t sure what he would name his daughter, he would let Jensen decide what to call her, but his son was named Chad.   
End


End file.
